The Dark Saga
by Dr.Lust
Summary: It is said that men choose their own destiny. Sometimes their choices can lead to their own destruction, and none is to be held responsible but them. Gabriel and Vlad made their own choices, too, a long time ago... VHxOC, DxOC Reviews Highly Appreciated!
1. The Prelude Of The End

**Author's note:** _I greet you all with another Van Helsing fanfic. This is going to be quite different in its shape from what you've read before (hopefully), featuring Gabriel Van Helsing, Count Vladislaus Dragulia, and some OCs… It's a tale of romance and darkness, love and hate, loyalty and betrayal, sanity and insanity… Actually, the title of the story is inspired by the homonymous album by Iced Earth, and the storyline is partially inspired by the theme of the album as well. The prologue I post here is simply the prologue. If I get interesting response, I will post the next chapter soon, which, I assure you, is more interesting than the prologue. Also, the Count will make his entrance in the next chapter, so if you wanna meet him soon please give reviews to the author!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters that you recognize; everything else is mine._

**The Dark Saga**

Prologue

_Paris, __the 31__st__ of January 1889_

The night fell hours ago. I walk in the narrow streets of Paris, having completed another mission of mine. The last time I was here was several months ago, and I had killed Mr. Hyde. Then I was assigned to kill Dracula in Transylvania… Bitter memories come in my head and I push them away. It's no time for this.

The only sound I can hear is my own steps on the cold cobblestones as I walk away from the scene of crime. My crime. But it is not time to think about my guilt either. I must hurry; my persecutors are out there looking for me. I rip another wanted poster of me off of a wall. They have increased the prize to 3,000 francs… They really want to catch me badly. I grin at myself at the thought. No, I don't like my life. I don't like being the most wanted man in Europe. But there's nothing I can do about it.

I turn in a dark and dirty street, even narrower than the one I was in before. Now my figure has completely drowned in the shadows. I lower my hat a bit on my eyes, but I can still see sharply. I'm trained very well to adapt at night. I live most of my life at night, when I can't be seen. It makes my job easier.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head. I ignore it and keep walking. But the pain intensifies, and I have to stop. I lean my back against a wall and I close my eyes. The pain continues and I wonder what's going on, what's happening to me. The pain worsens, I close my eyes tightly, and I feel dizzy. I feel my legs can't hold my weight any longer and I slide down on the wall until I reach the ground.

Unexpectedly, the pain vanishes in an instant, only to be replaced by a white light expanding before my eyes. My closed eyes. I stay still at my place. What is going on? I want to open my eyes but I can't. It's like a supernatural force has control of my mind now, because I know that everything is happening in my mind. Before I have the time to think about a way to bring myself back to reality, the light grows brighter, and gradually pictures start to appear in front of my mind's eyes. Pictures that mean nothing to me at first, but I soon understand what's going on. I have my memories back. And I can remember everything now…


	2. The Rise Of A Strong Bond

**Author's note: **_Hello everybody and thank you for your lovely reviews! It's the greatest motive for me to update the story soon and constantly improve it and make it more interesting!_

_Now I would like to tell you a few important things about the shape of the story, so that you don't get confused. Remember in the prologue when Van Helsing finally gets his memories back? Actually, what you'll be reading from now on is his memories. Gabriel is going to be a spectator as those scenes from his past unfold before his eyes like a movie, but at the same time he is in the story and tells us what he feels, thinks etc as if the scene is happening in the present. Okay, now I hope this is not very confusing! Give it a __chance; it's not as confusing as it sounds…_

_About this chapter, King Valerious that I mention is Valerious the Elder as we know him from the movie.__ Also, the Count does appear, as I promised you, but he's nothing like you are used to him being! ;p_

_And now scroll down and read! Please tell me whatever you think of the story so far! Your reviews will make me very happy!_

**The Dark Saga**

The Very Beginning

_Rome__, the 12__th__ of October 1424_

It is evening. I can see myself lying inside a plain wooden basket, on the doorstep of a wealthy manor. I am a little baby and I'm covered by a thin blanket. It's the 12th of October, the weather is chilly and I feel cold. I start crying loudly, since that's the only way I have to express my discomfort. A few minutes later I see the door opening and a woman appearing. She is elegantly dressed and has aristocratic features. She looks down on me, shocked at first, but then I see her expression changing completely.

"Massimo, look! There is a baby before our door!", she calls to someone inside. "I feel God has answered our prayers!", the woman cries and takes me in her arms. Soon a man appears behind her.

"What are you saying, Domenica? Oh, what do we have here… A little baby! Maybe you are right. Maybe God has finally answered our prayers", he says.

"Look! It's… a boy!", she says joyfully as she pushes my cover aside. "Oh, Massimo, I'm so happy! This will be the son we never had!"

"Yes, my love. At last we can have a child of our own… Miracles do happen!"

"But what is that on his little wrist? It glitters!", says the woman and takes my hand gently in hers. The man looks closer at my wrist.

"It's a silver bracelet. And look, there's something inscribed: Gabriel Van Helsing…", the man reads. "Is that his name? Such a strange name…", I hear him comment thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should take him back to his parents, then", the woman says in sorrow.

"Yes, that would be the right thing to do, but the problem is that I don't know any family in Rome with the name Van Helsing, and trust me, I would have known if it was elsehow", he tells her.

"Then we will keep the baby, won't we, Massimo?", she asks the man with hope. Her eyes glow in anticipation.

"We will, at least until we discover his family."

"And his bracelet… Could it be a sign from God, this little bracelet?"

"A sign from God?"

"Yes! Perhaps it is God's will the child to receive this name…"

"Maybe, Domenica, maybe… Come now, take him inside before he catches a cold."

A Forced Departure

_Rome, the 5__th__ of March 1436_

"Father, do we really have to go?", I ask my father. I don't want to leave Rome.

"Yes, Gabriel. We will leave in ten days", he tells me seriously.

"But I don't want to go! I will have no friends there!", I continue my protest.

"My son, I am a Knight in the army and I have no choice. It is my mission and I have to go. The Turks are threatening to enter Europe and the King of Walachia needs our help. Besides, I'm sure that you will like it in Targoviste. And you will make many new friends, don't worry", my father reassures me.

"But where is this Targoviste, anyway? Is it a lot far from here?"

"It is the capital city of Walachia, quite far from here, but it is very beautiful, with big snowy mountains and green forests surrounding it… You will see, you will love it there."

"Hmm, I hope so… How long must we stay there?", I ask, hoping that it will be for a few days. At the age of twelve, I cannot realize the truth, I cannot estimate the extent of such things.

"I am not sure, Gabriel. Some months, a year… maybe less, maybe a lot more… For as long as necessary, I suppose", he answers me and my silly hopes vanish. I try not to look let down. I don't want to disappoint my father. But I have one last hope.

"Mother will come, too, right?", I ask in anticipation.

"Indeed. Now, you had better start packing your things. Don't let everything wait for the last day!", he instructs me.

"Yes, father", I obey.

The Arrival

_Targoviste__, the 20__th__ of March 1436_

"Is this the house that has been offered to us, Massimo? Dear Lord, it's huge! It's even bigger than our manor in Rome!", my mother exclaims.

"Yes, this is it, Domenica. And the palace is not far from here. Do you like it, Gabriel?", my father turns to me.

"Yes… it is so… big!", I say in amazement and look at the impressive building. "But I'm tired. The journey took us very long!", I complain.

"We will go upstairs and rest in a while. I'm sure those fine gentlemen will see that everything goes to their proper place", says my father and nods to the servants to start bringing everything we have brought with us inside the house. Then a messenger appears, hands an envelope to my father and leaves. My father reads the paper carefully and then he looks to my mother and me. "Tomorrow we are invited to the palace for dinner", he announces to us. "King Valerious has invited all his Knights and they will welcome us."

"Oh, this is wonderful! We will meet the royal family!", my mother says enthusiastically.

"Keep your enthusiasm for tomorrow, my darling. Keep it for tomorrow", says my father and then I go upstairs. I am eager to see my room.

The Royal Dinner

_Targoviste__, the 21__st__ of March 1436_

The room where the dinner is hosted is truly large. Actually, I have never seen such a big room in my life before. The floor is made of fine white marble that is perfectly polished and there are four pillars supporting the ceiling. The architecture of the room is excellent; four impressive conches connect the tops of the pillars and there is an enormous stained-glass window on the wall that separates the outside from the inside. The window is framed by heavy, red-velvet curtains while beautiful paintings decorate the rest of the walls.

In the middle of the room there is a really long table with all sorts of foods. The King's guests now enter the room and take their seats around the table. The King sits on its head and on his right sit two persons, a beautiful woman and a boy around my age. They have to be his family. Next to them sits a man who looks very much like the King, and the man's wife. I suppose he's the King's brother. Our seat's are on the King's left. My father explained to me earlier that King Valerious wants to honor us and that's why he gave us these seats. I take mine and now I am seated diagonally opposite the other boy. Knights and their wives occupy the rest of the seats along the two sides of the table. Everybody is very formally dressed, and they look impressive, but the King surpasses them all.

Soon he toasts and starts a speech that means little to me. I don't keep record of his words in my memory. My attention is attracted by the boy opposite me, but he doesn't seem to notice me. Or at least I think so.

In a while the meal starts being served and various conversations rise among the guests. My mother talks with the Queen while my father speaks with the King about his mission. I cannot understand much of what they are saying, and there is much noise now so I cannot hear every word. But little I care about what they say. I stare now at the King's son. He has straight black hair that is gathered back in a low ponytail, and his skin is pale. His eyes are dark, too. I think they are a very dark shade of blue… His features are sharp and elegant, evidence of his aristocratic origin. I, on the other side, look quite different, with my brown hair that surround my neck in loose curls and my hazel eyes. What's more, I don't know my origin. My parents have never kept the truth hidden from me. I know that I'm not their natural child but this changes nothing about the love among us.

Suddenly the Prince, as I decide in my mind to call the boy, turns his face to me and smiles slightly. At last he has noticed me! I smile back to him and now I'm curious to know his name. A silly hope rises in my head: maybe we could make friends! But I push this thought aside. He's the Prince, the King's son. How could I ever be his friend? I'm sure he has better things to do than make friends with a boy that has just arrived in town.

I think about talking to him, but I'm not sure if I should. I decide to turn my face elsewhere, but right then I hear his voice.

"What's your name?", he asks me out of the blue.

"Gabriel…", I answer him a bit hesitantly. "And yours?", I ask him back.

"I am Vladislaus. You are Knight di Fredi's son, right?", he continues his questions and I recognize my father's surname.

"Yes… It's an honor to know you, Prince Vladislaus", I tell him in my best formal tone.

"Do you want to come here again tomorrow?", he asks me casually and completely out of the blue, ignoring my formality. "I will be practicing horseriding in the front yard. What do you say?", he asks me and to me he sounds rather impatient. Truly, he intends in no way to be formal towards me. But how much formal can we really be? We are only children at the time.

"Thank you for inviting me, Prince Vladislaus. But I will need to task my father first", I say to him timidly.

"Do you want us to become friends?", he asks me out of the blue again.

"I do. I truly do", I answer him more bravely this time and I mean it.

"Then you will come", he tells me.

A Friendship Starts

_Targoviste__, the 22__nd__ of March 1436_

I'm on my way to the palace. My father showed no opposition when I asked him if I can go to the palace, honoring the Prince's invitation. On the contrary, he encouraged me to make friends with him.

Now I stand before the huge iron gates. There are many guards but I strangely don't feel afraid. One of them asks me my name and then he lets me in. I think to myself that the Prince must have told them that he would be expecting me.

As he told me yesterday, he's in the front yard and on a beautiful white horse right now. I admire him as he gallops around. His style is elegant and there is an air of pride about him. He sees me as I approach and brings his horse to a stand.

"Good morning, Prince Vladislaus", I greet him and smile.

"Hello, Gabriel. You came, I see", he tells me, still on the horse.

"Yes, of course…", I reply and a sudden hint of fear rises inside me that I might have sounded arrogant. "This is a very beautiful horse", I choose to comment and touch the horse's neck.

"Do you ride?", he asks me.

"I do, my Prince", I answer him. Of course I do. I have been training since I was eight. Then he calls over to a servant to bring a horse for me.

"Good. Now we'll ride together. And please, stop calling me Prince, I don't like it. It makes me sound old! I'm just Vladislaus. Or Vlad", he says to my surprise.

"As you wish then… Vlad", I tell him and smile again. He looks pleased. Then the servant comes with a black horse and I mount it.

"Do you like it here?", he asks me as we start riding in a slow pace.

"I only came two days ago… But I like it so far. Do you have a lot of friends?", I ask him.

"No, not really. Most of my father's acquaintances don't have children my age. Really, how old are you?", he asks me with interest.

"Twelve and a half", I answer him, having added a month or so to my age.

"I am fourteen", he says to me. I had suspected he was a bit older than me. "It's good I will have a friend so close to my age", Vlad continues.

"It's good for me as well. Back in Rome I had friends, but here… You are the only friend I have now, Vlad", I tell him sincerely.

"Same here", he confesses and then looks at me. I smile. Even if we don't have any other friends, we have each other. "What kind of education did you have in Rome?", he changes the subject before we get too gloomy.

"Mostly military, since my father is a Knight… But I also had private tutors teaching me various things", I reply.

"Quite similar to me, then", he comments and then suddenly the expression on his face changes. "Hey, what about racing to that big tree", he says and points to a tree far away from where we are now, "and see who reaches it first?", he challenges me.

"Let's go!", I say enthusiastically, accepting the challenge, and then we start galloping as fast as we can. On reaching the marked tree, I beat him by a breath.

"Wow! You beat me!", he exclaims and I feel he's starting to think good of me.

"Next time it will be your turn to beat me, Vlad", I tell him kindly and he smiles to me. Then we both look at each other, our faces still flushed after the race, and we laugh. I feel the ice between us has been broken for good.

**Author's note:** _Okay now you have Van Helsing and Dracula as kids! Oh but isn't that a breakthrough? Beat that! lol_

_If you want to__ see the two friends grow up soon, please review! If I get 6 reviews I will post the next chapter in two days! If I get more than 6 reviews I will post it tomorrow! But if I get less, oh well…_


	3. The Grim Reaper Knows No Mercy

**Author****'s note:** _Greetings fellows! I could have posted the chapter earlier, since I wrote it days ago, but I wanted 6 reviews… which apparently did not come. Anyway, I keep my hopes for the future, as the story will get more interesting. Of course, thanks a lot to everybody who reviewed! You guys are the best!_

_I'd like to note one thing, though. As you read, please pay attention to the dates below the headlines in order not to get confused with the ages of the characters. I try to mention how old they are when it's possible, but__ you'd better keep an eye on the dates! Okay that's all with my sayings; I leave you now with my mind's product… Oh and don't forget to review! It works magically for more frequent updates!_

**The Dark Saga**

Thoughts

_Targoviste, the 28__th__ of May 1436_

I see myself in my room in our mansion in Targoviste. I am lying in my bed and I'm thinking. Earlier today my father told me that we aren't to leave Walachia soon. We will probably stay here till the end of the year, maybe more. It doesn't really matter to me now. Yes, I miss Rome somehow, but I have Vlad here. And back in Rome, my parents' relatives have never been close to us. In a way, I've always felt that they never liked the fact that I am not my parents' natural son. I have seen it in their eyes; they never liked my parents' decision to keep me and raise me like their own child. They may have never spoken of it, but I understood their implications as I was growing up. Of course, my grandparents don't belong with them; they've loved me all the way. But they have been dead for years now. So, it's better here, in a way. I have Vlad.

Vlad and I have come to become very good friends all this time now that I am here. We spend a lot of time together, we play and we talk. He is a fascinating boy! He knows many things, he's got a sharp brain, and he knows how to behave in accordance with his role. I look up to him. I really do. I think I will never be like him, so… prefect. But I'm trying. I joined the royal military academy, too, so I can continue my education and become a Knight in the future. Vlad is also trained there and we meet very often during training, too. Two days ago he challenged me to fight him with a sword. I am good, but he is better than me. He beat me. Still, we both are novices. I will train harder with the sword from now on. I want to beat him some day.

Vlad told me yesterday that he had a younger brother who died six years ago from a disease. That is very sad… I can't imagine how it is to lose someone you love. I mean, yes, my grandparents did die, but they were old and I was a little boy. I could not understand much. But when someone young dies, and you can understand what's going on… I bet it hurts terribly.

Tragedy Strikes

_Targoviste, the 30__th__ of November 1438_

Yesterday my mother died. Today was her funeral. I don't know what she died of. I only know she was feeling weak and tired for the last months. And now she's dead… Oh Christ, how is it possible that my dear mother Domenica died? That I will never see her again? Pain breaks my heart into a thousand pieces... I couldn't fight back my tears when we buried her, no matter how hard I tried. Vlad stood beside me. He tried to give me strength, and he still tries, but words can do little now. I feel terrible, I feel lost… I remember when Vlad told me about his brother's death, and now I can understand how he had felt.

Why must good people die young? She was the light in our house, giving strength to both me and my father, and she never asked anything back. She never asked anything for herself. She always sacrificed her own needs and desires just to please me, to make sure that I had everything I asked for…

My mother was loved by all, lords and servants. Some maids even cried woefully during her funeral. The King and Queen were present too, and her Majesty wiped away a tear every now and then. Vlad's eyes were also filled with tears. He didn't want me to notice, but I did. He wanted to be strong for me.

My father suffers greatly. He doesn't show it in order not to make me feel worse, but I know he suffers. We are alone now. She left us much too early. I needed her. I still need her! Oh, mother, how can I bear it that I will never see your face again? That you will never hold me protectively in your hug again? To whom will I turn now in my worst of sorrows? Who will comfort me when I'm in pain?

I can still see you as if you're standing before me. Your beautiful dark hair gathered up in a neat bun, your green eyes looking at me with love, your smile that chased all fears away… But you're gone, gone forever. Your passing has left a wound in my heart that will never heal completely. I will never be the same again.

When the funeral ended and everybody was gone, my father took me a bit further from her grave and told me to wait for him a while. He kneeled beside her fresh grave and started talking to mother quietly. I could not hear what he was telling her, but I'm sure it was words of love. My parents had always adored each other. In the end, he placed a single red rose on the white marble. Mother always liked red roses. The sight was sweet and horrifying at the same time. I felt I would break into tears again. Then the sky darkened and rain started falling. My father came to me and we left the cemetery. We left mother alone.

The Horseracing

_Targoviste__, the 14__th__ of April 1439_

Vlad and I walk slowly in the palace's back yard. Our fathers are still away from Walachia, fighting off a Turkish threat in the southern borders of Walachia. They left on this campaign in early March, before my father had mourned enough for his late wife. They are not too far from home, but the hostilities have not ended yet and they still haven't returned.

"Vlad, when do you think they will return?", I ask my friend. We are now very close. We are more than friends; we are brothers.

"I don't know, my brother… Maybe in a week, maybe in a month, maybe later. I truly don't know", he says to me.

"It can't last for long", I say.

"You think?"

"Yes. We are winning it. How much longer can it take for the Turks to accept their defeat and leave us alone? It already lasted long enough", I tell him with confidence.

"I hope you are right…", he says with a sigh. Then his expression changes and he looks at me, his face lit. "Look, I'm bored of staying here, doing nothing. What about taking the horses and going for a ride? It's been quite some time since I last beat you and I want to beat you again!", he challenges me. Vlad likes to challenge me, and I cannot but shoot the challenges.

"You won't beat me. You know I'm a better rider than you are!", I trigger his pride now.

"We'll see that!", he answers me and then we run to the stables. Soon the horses are ready.

"What is going to be the route we'll race?", I ask him.

"I'll make it a difficult one for you. We'll go out of the yard, and I'll show you then", he tells me and I smile feeling pleased.

I let Vlad lead me to the place he has in mind. When we reach the forest I feel surprised.

"Well?", I ask in anticipation.

"Well, we'll race through the forest!"

"What? I have no idea of the forest! That's not fair!", I protest.

"It's time you got some! The only thing you need to know is that there's a small river crossing it. And now… are you ready, Gabriel? See you at the other end!", he yells at me and spurs his horse to a fast gallop. Losing no time, I do the same. I won't let him beat me. I'll show to him that I'm a better rider! I'll make him eat my dust!

We enter the forest and we gallop past trees and bushes. Soon it becomes denser and it gets harder and harder to gallop fast and accurately. Still, I keep a slight advantage on Vlad. His knowledge of the forest doesn't seem to help him much.

Now I can see the river, and I'm approaching it rapidly. It's not exactly what you'd call a stream, but I think it's small enough for the horses to jump over. So I keep riding fast, preparing myself for the jump.

As soon as I reach the bank and I'm ready to take off and land on the other side, something unexpected happens. My horse suddenly comes to a stand, as if it got afraid in the last moment to jump over the river, sending me flying in the water. As I fall I can glimpse Vlad's horse jumping to the other side. I can hear his laughter as he slows his horse's pace down and comes to the river bank.

"Got a little tumble in the river, Gabriel? It's no time for a bath! And, just to let you know, this means that I am the winner!", he yells at me triumphantly but I somehow feel unable to respond. I feel a sharp pain on my forehead which makes me numb. "Gabriel? You've got nothing to say? Gabriel?", I can hear Vlad again. "Gabriel?", he calls at me again and his voice now is filled with concern. "Dear God… Gabriel!", he cries and dismounts his horse. Then he quickly gets in the river and comes to where my body lies. "Jesus, Gabriel! You have hit your head!", he exclaims in terror and I feel my blood running down on my eyes. Floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, I can feel Vlad pulling my body out of the water and wiping the blood away from my face.

The next thing I know is waking up in a bed that is not mine. I open my eyes wearily and look around. I can see Vlad sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"Vlad…?", I manage to say.

"Gabriel, my brother, how are you feeling? You scared me to death earlier!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken you racing there", he tells me and I can make out remorse in his voice.

"No… the horse… it stopped."

"Shhh, don't tire yourself. You hit your head on a rock when you fell in the river. You need to rest now, Gabriel."

I reach with my hand and I feel bandages around my head. I have a headache that makes me feel dizzy, and I soon feel I'm drifting away to sleep.

When I open my eyes again it's dark. There are a few lit candles in the room, and Vlad is still sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"Vlad…? Have you been here all the time I was sleeping?", I ask him.

"Mostly, yes."

"You didn't have to… I'm alright."

"No you're not."

"I feel a lot better, believe me", I tell him and rise to a sitting position.

"I would kill myself if something happened to you", he says abruptly, and his eyes are burning into mine. Vlad scares me.

"Don't say that, my brother", I tell him and put my arm on his shoulder, to calm him down. Vlad leans forward and embraces me tightly for a moment. Then he pulls away.

"Really, Gabriel, I would kill myself", he repeats.

"I don't want you to say that again. I would never want you to harm yourself just because something happened to me, do you hear me?"

"Then promise me that nothing will happen to you."

"Vlad, you know I can't promise you something like that..."

"Promise me!", he insists. I look at him with sorrow and I sigh.

End Of The Hostilities

_Targoviste__, the 2__nd__ of May 1439_

I see myself in the palace's front yard. Vlad and I are practicing swordfighting. I'm about to beat him this time, one of the rare times that I can beat him with the sword, when a I see a war messenger entering the gates. He is coming towards us and when he is near enough he asks for Vlad. My brother takes a few steps forward while I stay at my place.

"Prince Vladislaus, I bring word from your father", I can hear him saying.

"Speak forward", Vlad says.

"My Prince, King Valerious wishes to let you know that victory is at last ours! Your father, our beloved King, is alive and well and the troops will be returning soon", the messenger announces.

"That is wonderful! We won!", exclaims Vlad and I find myself smiling broadly at what I hear.

"My Prince, there is something else. There is also some news for Knight di Fredi's son… Could you perhaps know where I can find him? Because I don't know the boy by appearance."

"Gabriel?", he wonders. "Gabriel, come over! The messenger has news for you!", Vlad turns and calls to me. I approach.

"You are Knight di Fredi's son?", the messenger asks me.

"I am", I answer.

"I am sorry to bring such ill news to you… Massimo di Fredi, your father, is dead... He was fatally wounded by an arrow in the chest during the final battle that was the bloodiest of them all, and he died soon afterwards. The King wishes to offer his condolence for your loss and express his vast admiration for your father's military skills and also character as a man", I hear the messenger tell me and I can't believe my ears. My voice is caught in my throat. No words can come out. I am shocked. I glance quickly at Vlad and he is shocked as well.

"But… is that certain? The Roman Knight is dead? Are you sure there's no mistake in it?", Vlad asks the messenger in a voice full of concern.

"I'm afraid no, my Prince. The news is accurate. I am sorry", the man answers.

"Thank you…", says Vlad. Then the messenger bows and leaves.

My head is lowered, my void eyes are staring at the grass. I am shocked and in pain and I can't stand on my feet any more; I fall down on my knees. But I will not cry this time. This time I want to face death like a man, not like a child.

Then Vlad kneels beside me and I can feel his arms around my shoulders. He tries to comfort me. Suddenly I feel as if a huge burden has just been loaded on me, and I hide my face in my hands. This is too much. First my mother, now my father… It is too much. Vlad pulls me into his hug. Then I can't take it any longer and I cry in silent sobs on my brother's shoulder. I am no man yet. I am only an adolescent who has lost both his parents in such a short time and now is left alone in this cruel world. I am alone. Only Vlad I have left now, and I secretly swear to myself that I will not let anyone and anything take him from me.


	4. New Feelings And Old Secrets

**Author's note:** _Hello to every reader of this story, and much more to every reviewer of it (thanks a lot guys)! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I wasn't in the mood for writing, as a result of my heavy schedule… Anyway, let's forget about that. About the chapter, I don't quite know if they organized balls in the 1400s, but since it serves my plot, they do in my story. Ok that was all. What are you waiting for? Read the chapter, and if you are kind enough, review!_

**The Da****rk Saga**

The Ball

_Targoviste__, the 19__th__ of September 1447_

I am in my bed chamber in the palace, making myself ready for the ball this evening. Balls are not really my fondness, but it's a good opportunity to meet new people, and especially beautiful girls. I remember now the first time I saw Daciana in a ball three years ago. It was the second ball I went to. Daciana was blonde and pretty, and she glanced at me often as she danced with various men; and I had my eyes on her almost constantly. Then I decided to ask her for a dance. She accepted joyfully. The next thing that comes to my mind now is the two of kissing in the balcony, hidden from the public eye. My relationship with Daciana ended with the end of the ball that very night. Nothing else ever happened between us.

But I'd say that I feel I'm missing a woman's company. Now, at my twenty-three, I often catch myself worrying more about finding a girl than improving my skills in my training to become a Knight. I know for good that I am no child anymore. I would like to consider myself a man now, but sometimes I don't think I'm mature enough.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Truly, I have changed a lot over the last few years. As a child I was rather thin and not exceptionally tall. Now I have grown tall indeed. I am significantly taller than Vlad and most of the other people I know. My facial features are rough, rugged you could say, and my long brown hair falls to my shoulders in loose locks. I have quite a big body now, my shoulders are broad and I look well-built. I suppose training has a lot to do with it.

Then suddenly I hear a short knock on the door that shakes me out of my thoughts, and then the door opens. I catch a glimpse of my brother's reflection in the mirror as he enters my room. He is dressed in a very dark red costume and has his hair gathered back and low in a neat ponytail. Vlad has also changed, but not as greatly as I have. He has a lean but well-trained body, and his features are always sharp and elegant. His black hair glistens and makes an interesting contrast with his pale skin. And there is this air of pride and aristocracy about him that I lack. I think that this air will never leave him. It's one with his nature.

"Brother, you're taking too long!", he calls at me and forces me back to reality for good. "What, are you a girl? Only girls need to spend so much time in front of a mirror!", he teases me.

"Ah, stop it! I just didn't start readying myself early enough, and now I have to rush, that's all! By the way, this dark red looks weird…", I tease him back. We will never truly grow up.

"What? I like it! Do you think you look better in your dark green suit? You should have picked another color!"

"No time for it, brother. You are the Prince after all, go get all girls!", I tease him again.

"Is that jealousy? Ha-ha! Gabriel, I didn't know you are jealous of me!"

"I'm not! Why should I be? After all, I, in fact, get more girls than you do…"

"That's not true! I get more girls!"

"No way…"

"Ahh…! You got me annoyed, well done! We'll see in a while at the ball who gets more girls! Now, can we leave, at last?"

"Sure", I say and then we leave for the palace's ball room.

When we get there it's full with guests. I can see the King and the Queen, Vlad's parents, chatting joyfully with some important people. The sight of them reminds me of my own parents and I suddenly feel a longing for them. After my father's death the King offered me his hospitality and a room in the palace. A huge manor was just too much for an adolescent to handle. Since then he treats me like his son and I feel grateful, but nobody can really replace my parents in my heart… I had often been asked if I wished to return to Rome since there was nothing binding me here, but I did not want to return to Rome. None of my parents' relatives has ever asked about me after father and mother died, and I don't think they'd care to see me ever again. So I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. Here I have a brother and there is no stronger bond than that.

"It's really crowded", I say to Vlad, while we walk through the people, pushing away my previous thoughts.

"The more crowded, the better", he tells me with a wicked grin.

I don't really feel in mood for a ball tonight, on the contrary to Vlad who seems to be enjoying himself already.

"Uh, I'd rather stay here", I tell him. I don't want to go to the centre of the room.

"As you wish. Your loss!", he yells at me as he moves towards a specific young woman and asks her for a dance.

I stay in the background and don't dance. I observe my brother's swift and elegant dancing moves. He dances with grace. It's like he's got dancing inside him, and his moves are a flawless flow of grace and pride. None of the women he takes as dancing partners really matches his skills. Except for one.

I keep observing him as he dances now with that specific one. She has pale skin, even paler than Vlad's, and her chestnut curly hair is neatly done up. She wears a green dress that matches her eyes. In a way she reminds me of my mother. I can see that Vlad is very attracted to her, and she to him. They make an excellent couple, and I think that Vlad got himself another girl again. Lucky him. I decide to give myself a chance and dance with a few women, but nothing special happens. I can't spot Vlad for the rest of the evening and neither can I spot his girl. When the ball ends, I go up to my room to rest. I don't know where Vlad is, but I have some suspicions.

Confessions

_Targoviste__, the 21__st__ of September 1447_

I see myself in Vlad's room. He invited me here saying he wants to talk to me about something. I do suspect what this something is, but I will wait for him to speak about it the way he wants.

I sit on his desk's chair and he on the edge of his bed. He's got the window slightly opened and a cool breeze enters the room. After a few moments he decides to speak.

"Well… you must be wondering what I want to tell you", he starts with some hesitation.

"A bit", I answer him and raise an eyebrow to him.

"My brother, I feel… different!" he says in a sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"Different? What do you mean by saying different?", I ask him, really in need of some kind of explanation.

"I don't really know... It's… her! She's so special, beautiful, intelligent…", he says dreamily.

"Her?"

"The woman I met at the ball."

"I see…"

"Maybe you were wondering why I disappeared in the ball, weren't you?"

"Hmm, what shall I answer you?"

"The truth."

"Well, not really."

"No?"

"I know you, Vlad. I can suspect why you left… with her. Was it good?"

"What?"

"Making love to her."

"How do you know?"

"Come on now, Vlad... Well?"

"It was… unimaginably great! I have never felt like that before! My brother, can you understand me?"

"Well, I'm trying!"

"I'm in love, in love, in love…!", he exclaims and then he falls back on the mattress, probably dreaming of her.

"What's her name?"

"Mina! Isn't it the most beautiful name in the world?", he says as he rushes back to his previous sitting position.

"My brother, you truly are in love!", I say and laugh. "I'm happy for you! But does she have the same feelings towards you?"

"She does, Gabriel, she does! I feel like I'm flying…! I've never felt like that before! She's the perfect woman for me! You know, Gabriel, if I'm ever to marry a woman, it will be her!"

"Whoa! You sound serious now! But come, please tell me about it."

"About what?"

"How it was when you made love."

"Uh, I can't talk about that…"

"Come one! Don't tell me that the great and fearless Vlad just got shy before his brother!"

"I'm not shy!"

"Tell me then! I'm dying to know!"

"Oh, alright then… It was… She was… She is perfect! Her skin trembled at my touch, and I melted under her delicate fingers… Oh, such a divine sensation to kiss her pale lips… Such a dazzling feeling to kiss her breasts! And when I entered her and we became one, it was the ultimate emotion that made me feel… a man!"

"Wow… Lucky you! I wish I were at your place…"

"Your time will come, Gabriel."

"I'm really happy for you, Vlad, and I wish you eternal happiness with your Mina!"

"Thank you, my brother. You will understand better how I felt when you feel so yourself for a woman. But please, do not say a word to anyone that I slept with her! If anyone knows, imagine the scandal that will break out! Please, keep it a secret!"

"You don't need to worry. You can trust me, Vlad."

"Thank you, Gabriel", he says to me and right then I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it? Come in", Vlad says. Then the door opens and a servant appears.

"My Prince, your father asks for you in the main hall", the servant says.

"Ah, alright. I'll be down in a minute", Vlad says and the servant leaves. "I hope what father wants to tell me has nothing to do with… you know what. Even the walls have ears here. Just wait for me brother, I'll try to be back soon."

"Alright, I'll be here then. Good luck!", I say and laugh a bit. Vlad rolls his eyes and grins wickedly. Then he leaves.

I stand from the chair and push the window open a bit more so that I can breathe the fresh air. The breeze that enters flips some papers on the desk. The sound catches my attention; I look down on the papers and realize it's Vlad's diary. I know it's not proper to read someone's personal thoughts and I try to resist, but in the end curiosity takes the best of me and I allow myself a short glimpse of his last entry. It's about his night with Mina:

… _she willingly followed me to my room. I lit no candles as we entered. There should be no evidence that we were there. Also, the darkness and the pale moonlight made everything glow eerily blue and silver. I've always loved this sensation, and the thought that I would make love to Mina only by the light of the moon sent thrills down my spine._

_We stood facing each other for a while, and then we rushed to a heated kiss. Her lips parted and my tongue was free to explore her mouth. She tastes so sweet… I still have her taste on my lips._

_Then she pushed me a bit, and did something I was not entirely prepared for. She untied the laces of her dress and every little thing that kept it on her body, and slowly pushed it down to her feet. There she stood, naked in front of my hungry gaze, with the moonlight glowing on her. Her sight was breathtaking!_

_I admired her for a few moments, my breath caught in my throat, my heart beating like a drum, and my manhood throbbing in my __trousers. Dear God, the love and lust I felt for her was immeasurable!_

_Following her example, I rid myself of my clothes. There was no uneasiness between us. Everything seemed so natural, so right, and there we stood, both naked, but comfortable under each other's gaze._

_Soon our bodies locked in an embrace. The feeling of her breasts pressing against my chest and of my penis against her belly excited me even more. Swiftly, I laid her down on my bed and moved on top of her. She parted her legs with no hesitation, and I made contact with her entrance for the first time. She was so hot and wet! I moved against her and entered her a bit, making her moan in pleasure. Giving her the time to adjust a bit, I let my hands roam all over her body, and she did the same. Then I pushed inside her deeper and felt her hymen breaking. She gave a small cry of pain, but she soon got over it and encouraged me to go on. Is started then pushing in and out of her until we both climaxed…_

_That night was the best of my life. I don't want to ever forget it. I want to remember every detail of it, and if writing it down helps to keep that image in my mind and those feelings in my heart forever, then this is what I did: I wrote everything down. Her picture is always in my mind and will not leave. She made me feel so special… Our lovemaking was worth taking all the risks. I finally felt what it means to be a man…_

Lucky Vlad… I desperately want to feel like he did. I want to feel how it is to have a woman beneath you and be truly a man… Flipping the pages, my attention is caught by a past entry:

… _he's a very good man. He is the brother I never had. As I think of the past years, I can only recall good moments between us. We truly are like brothers. Gabriel is nev__er jealous of me for being the Prince, he doesn't care about such things. He's got a solid character. I admire him. Life has been so cruel to him; he lost both his parents one after another, but he hasn't collapsed. He is really strong. I don't think I could be that strong if I was in his place. And he listens to me, he understands me, he supports my ideas, he keeps my secrets. I often wonder how it is possible for a man to be so perfect, flawless. Even his looks aren't those of an ordinary man. Sometimes I catch myself staring at him, when he doesn't know. His face has something unearthly about it at times… But that's only my impression, of course. Nevertheless, he often looks so serious for a man of twenty-two years of age…_

So Vlad thinks I'm perfect? God, that terrifies me, for I'm everything but perfect! But I'm moved by his words.

Suddenly I hear the door opening and Vlad comes in. I turn to face him, hoping that he won't suspect that I looked at his diary.

"I'm sorry it took long! Fortunately it had nothing to do with my mischief!", he exclaims and approaches me.

"Good…", I say in a low voice, still affected by the words in his diary.

"Gabriel, are you alright? Is something wrong?", he asks me worriedly. The look of my face must have betrayed me. Suddenly I need to talk to him. Not about the diary, of course.

"Yes, I'm fine… Thank you, Vlad. For staying by my side all these years."

"Hey, how did that come to you now? You don't need to thank me. I've done for you no more than you have done for me", he says seriously. "Now what about taking a walk outside, huh? It seems to me that you need some fresh air", he suggests and I nod positively. Soon we take our walk in the back yard of the palace.

"You know Vlad", I start, "there's something I'd like to tell you. I haven't told anyone about it before", I say and pause for a while, searching his eyes. They are full of concern and curiosity. "Knight Massimo di Fredi and his wife Domenica were not my real parents", I confess to him.

"What? Are you being serious now?", Vlad asks me, quite shocked.

"Yes. My mother used to tell me when I was little that I was a gift from God to her. On the evening of the 12th of October 1424 she found me in a basket outside the door. She and her husband decided to keep me with them and raise me like their own child. And the love I received is immeasurable."

"Jesus… Now that is a revelation!", he says and we remain in silence for a while before he speaks again. "Don't you know who your real parents are?"

"No. I asked my parents several times while growing up, but they only told me this: when they found me I had a silver bracelet around my wrist. And a name was inscribed. The name was Gabriel Van Helsing. My mother believed that this was a sign of God, that I should have this name. I am not Gabriel di Fredi, Vlad. I am Gabriel Van Helsing."

"What are you telling me now, my brother… I'm utterly shocked! Have you ever looked for a family by that name?"

"No. My father used to say he had looked again and again as I was growing up for a family with the name Van Helsing, both in Italy and across Europe, but to no avail. And I believed him. I know he would never lie to me. So, the explanation of my origin remains a mystery… But it didn't matter to me much. I had a wonderful family and my parents loved me very much. If only they were still alive…"

"And what about that silver bracelet? Do you still have it?"

"No… I put it around my mother's wrist a while before she died. Now it is buried with her."

"My brother, you have such a mysterious past and you weren't spared the pain in your present . But I want you to know that you have people here too, that love you very much. My parents, and especially my father, love you as their little son. And I love you, too, Gabriel."

"I know, Vlad. That's why I thanked you. You have my love as well."

"My brother… come here!", he says and then we embrace each other.


	5. Dragulia

**Author's note:** _Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it very much!_

_I'm sorry this chapter is not very long, but let me tell you that__ the ones following are longer and more interesting. I was not particularly fond of writing this chapter, but it's kind of important, so there it is… Review if you like! You'll lift my spirits that are much dampened lately…_

**The Dark Saga**

First Among Equals

_Targoviste, the 2__nd__ of January 1448_

I am in the palace's Great Hall, dressed formally. Many people are present, all looking their best. The King and the Queen stand in a special place, while the rest of the people stand in two opposing lines. It is like we are creating a guarded path that leads to the royal couple.

Today is a very special day; the men who finished their training this year are to be named Knights. Vlad is among them. I'm feeling excited for my brother. It's a very special day for him, and he will be the first to be named a Knight since he is the Prince.

Soon the ceremony starts. I can see Vlad as he walks up to his parents, proud and with self-confidence, as always, but with respect for them as well. He is wearing his full armor, silver and shiny, and with his crimson cape floating behind him as he walks he looks like a God of war… As he stands in front of them he takes off his helmet and he kneels, lowering his head before them, I can see the Queen letting a tear run down her cheek. I can imagine how much proud of her son she feels and she can't help becoming a little emotional. The King, however, manages to keep a more formal façade, and he says the appropriate words; he performs the ritual. In the end, he announces proudly:

"… and now rise a Knight of the Order of the Dragon!", he says and his voice shakes the hall, it sends shivers through my body…

Vlad stands and his dark blue eyes glow with pride and determination. Then King Valerious, his father, places a ring on my brother's ring finger of his right hand. We applaud and I feel more than moved. I am thrilled. I want to run over to Vlad, hug him and congratulate him. I feel very proud of my brother. Now Vlad in his twenty-five is the head Knight, ruling above them all, as he is the Prince.

The ceremony continues with the rest of the men who are named Knights, but my mind is focused on my brother and not on the ceremony. I am sure that he wishes Mina to have been here and see him, but something like that was not possible, of course. Nobody was allowed to be present in this ceremony except for the Knights and the army officers of the lower ranks that had not received a Knight's training, as well as the men who are in the three final years of the Knights' training. This is how I am present. No women were allowed to be present except for the Queen. It's a pity. Mina should have been here. I am sure Vlad's happiness would have been complete, then.

Bandits Attack

_Targoviste__, the 6__th__ of May 1448_

Vlad and I walk slowly through the woods. It is early afternoon and it is rather warm. The sun will set in a couple of hours and we are on our way back to the palace. During our peaceful walk Vlad told me about his relationship with Mina. He still hasn't made anything official and they keep seeing each other in secret. I wonder how they manage to do so. However, now he is determined to tell his parents about it. Several months have passed since they first met and he told me that each day that goes by they fall in love with each other more and more.

Mina is the eldest daughter of a revered Knight. She is twenty-one years old, a proper age for her to be married, and judging by her family and origin, she makes a perfect bride for Vlad. Vlad now likes to call himself Dragulia, son of the Dragon. The ring on his finger has an insignia, an insignia of a dragon. It's really beautiful, and it marks his place as the first among equals. He never takes the ring off.

As we walk in silence, each of us lost in their own thoughts, I hear some strange noise from behind the trees.

"Vlad, did you hear that?", I ask him.

"Hear what?"

"A strange noise… I think I've heard something!"

"Nah, there's nothing… I didn't hear anything-"

Before Vlad finishes his phrase, six large men appear out of nowhere and attack us. They are stinky and ugly, probably bandits, and I'm sure they want our gold, or even worse, to kill the Prince.

"Vlad!", I only shout before a fat man knocks me down. Another one comes against me as well. I can't see what's happening to Vlad. The air fills with our shouts, screams and swears and with the disturbing noises of physical violence.

I manage to knock the fat man off of me ad I stand up quickly, only for another man to grab me from behind and put his hands around my neck. I hit him with my elbow in his stomach and he backs off. Then I draw my sword, but the bandits draw their swords as well. I can see that Vlad has done the same and now we come closer, our backs against each other's. The bandits regroup and surround us. Do we stand a chance? We are two and they are six!

Then the swordfighting begins. Vlad and I are much more skilled than them, but they are more in number. Nevertheless, we are never going to surrender. Now I don't think they want our gold. Their ambush had but one purpose: to kill us.

As we fight I see one man falling by Vlad's sword. He seems to be managing himself well. I also manage to cut the fat man across the abdomen and he falls to his knees bleeding and drops his sword. I punch another man in the face, but my other enemy cuts me on my forearm of my swordhand. The pain is terrible but I grit my teeth and go on. Soon I make him pay and I penetrate his chest with my sword. He falls down dead. I don' have tremendous trouble finishing off the last of my enemies and he joins his mates in death.

Then I look at Vlad's direction and what I see is unbelievable. He's on his back, down on the ground, and the largest of the men, the last one to be still alive, stands above him. He's got one foot over Vlad's swordhand, thus having disarmed him, and he's ready to bring down his sword and decapitate my brother.

"Prepare to die, Dragulia!", the man yells with hate and grabs his sword with both his hands, ready to make the killer blow.

Mad with rage I run to him swaying my sword in the wind, and on the very last moment I manage to thrust it into his back. I push it into the man with such force that all of its length gets buried into his body and its tip exits from the other side, through his stomach. Then he drops his sword and falls to one side dead.

The next thing I know is me falling on my knees exhausted, unable to catch my breath. Vlad rises slowly to a sitting position and then hugs me tightly. I return the hug.

"You scared the hell out of me, brother… Don't do that ever again!", I say to him and I feel my body shaking.

"Thank you, Gabriel, thank you! I owe you my life!", Vlad tells me, still in shock.

"Shhh, I could have done nothing less", I try to comfort him and at the same time bring myself out of my own shocked state. "Remember that day when we were kids, when I fell into the river? You saved me then. See, I did nothing more for you than you did for me. Don't thank me… Besides, you are my brother and I love you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you…", I tell him and suddenly his words of so many years ago come to my mind, when he had told me that he would kill himself if something happened to me. Now I know how he felt, and I feel I would do the same.

Vlad doesn't say anything. I keep holding his head until he calms down. When the first shock is finally over, we gather ourselves and stand up. Our clothes are dirty and somewhat torn from the fight, and we are feeling worse than exhausted. In addition, the sun has already set and it is getting darker and darker. We should return to the palace soon.

**Author's note:** _Okay so that was it. Gotta leave you now; I must go and work on **Under The Veils Of The Night**, 'cause my muses won't leave me alone until I finish the second chapter! See you soon!_


	6. A Woman's Touch

**Author's note: **_Hello beloved ones! I admit I kind of disappeared from the site lately, but what could I do? I went to my hometown for the Xmas holidays, and I don't have an internet connection at home there, sadly… But I'm back again, and I missed you all like crazy! I want to say special thanks to Celtic Aurora and musiclover209 for their continued support and care! Thank you girls!!!_

_Now, I am happy as I got a new reviewer! Thanks, **Trinity Le Faye**! And of course thanks go as well to my faithful reviewers, **Celtic Aurora**, **Elwyndra**, **Shoysrock** and **ForeverACharmedOne**! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

**The Dark Saga**

Delia

_Targoviste__, the 7__th__ of November 1448_

I am heading to the palace's ball room. Some important Knights returned a few days ago from a mission in the Holy Roman Empire, where they had been sent for diplomatic reasons, and King Valerious decided to organize this ball to honor them and welcome them back.

Vlad will appear with Mina. Their relationship is official now and they are engaged since the 1st of November. They are to be married soon, but probably not before the new year. I, on the other hand, am still without a woman. Oh well…

I enter the ball room. It is wonderfully decorated and very crowded, as always. The King has also organized a small ceremony at the beginning of the ball for the welcoming of those Knights. Fortunately, it doesn't last too long. After this ceremony I see Vlad and Mina, and they are dancing gracefully. Happiness is evident on their faces. I think that my brother has been right; Mina is truly the right woman for him. At a moment during his dance Vlad spots me and smiles to me. I can't but smile back.

As they dance around, they move aside only to reveal the couple that is dancing next to them. What I see strikes me like a thunder! She is the most beautiful woman I have seen in my entire life… I blink in an attempt to see more clearly. She is dancing with a man I know. He's a year younger than me and training to be a Knight. I quickly forget about him completely and focus exclusively on the woman who dances with ultimate grace in front of my astonished eyes. She is rather tall and her skin is creamy white. Her long, dark chestnut, curly hair are done up neatly while a few curls decorate her beautiful face. Her eyes are large and almond-shaped, and deep brown in color. Her crimson lips look amazing on her pale face, like a red rose on the snow... She's wearing a long dress that matches the color of her lips. The dress leaves her round shoulders bare and is low-cut, revealing some curves I'd die to touch. Suddenly I realize that I'm holding my breath. Suddenly I'm jealous of the man who's dancing with her. Suddenly I'm jealous of every man in this room that even glances at her. Suddenly I know that I want to make this woman mine.

I have to approach her. I have to speak to her. Lust is burning inside me, I can feel it. But I must wait for the dance to end. Propriety has its laws... Then I will claim her for the next one. I have my eyes fixed on her on the time, devouring her by sight. At a moment her eyes meet mine. I feel I will go crazy! She has noticed me. I don't turn my eyes away; I keep staring at her. I want her to know that I want her.

She keeps dancing with him, but in every turn her eyes search mine. A question is burning me. Can it ever be possible that she makes similar thoughts about me like I make about her? Lustful thoughts, sinful thoughts…

At last the dance ends. The man moves away from her now. She is alone. She is looking at me. I start walking towards her before anyone else takes her for the next dance, before anyone takes her from my grasp. Our eyes are locked as I walk up to her and they remain locked as I reach her; I bow a bit before her and kiss her hand.

"Would you offer me this dance, my beautiful lady?", I ask her quite formally, trying to contain my lust.

"With pleasure", she answers me and takes my hand. Her voice is sweet and soft, and it sounds like an angel's song to my ears.

Then the dance begins. Our eyes are always locked, searching each other's depths. There is nothing and nobody else in the whole world but the two of us. We dance on a cloud. Or at least this is how I feel.

"Could I ask what your name is, Miss?", I ask her, striving to keep the last hints of formality in my tone.

"Delia. And yours, sir?", she asks me. I know we are both dying to be less formal, I can see it in her eyes, but we are bound by the laws of propriety. Oh, those laws of propriety… Damn them!

"Gabriel", I tell her.

Then we speak no more. We keep dancing. I feel her eyes piercing me, burning me. I feel I'm going to explode. Our hands touch at times, I touch her waist, and she places her hand on my shoulder. Even those little, innocent, and under different circumstances meaningless touches, send shivers down my spine. I long for more, I long to know if she feels the same as me.

At a moment I let my gaze escape hers and trail down her neck and between her breasts, the little amount of them revealed. She notices that and blushes. Oh, how much more beautiful blushing makes her look! I smile at her. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. She smiles back. She doesn't feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, I get the impression that she feels flattered. I think that she's not an ordinary woman. No, she can't be an ordinary woman. And she will be mine.

We continue dancing together until the end of the ball. I would like to go out to the balcony with her, I would like to kiss her, but I see a man approaching us.

"There you are, Delia! At last I found you!", he exclaims. Who is he? Why was he looking for her? I burn with jealousy again but don't speak a word.

"Ah, Damian, what is wrong? Don't tell me father and mother want us to leave…", she tells him casually. Thank God, he's her brother.

"You found it! Excuse me sir", he turns to me, "but I have to take my sister from your company. We have to leave", he says to me politely. He seems to be a good man.

"Uh, alright then. I hope you enjoyed the ball, Miss Delia…", I tell her in a low voice, trying once more to sound formal and not too seductive in front of her brother.

"Absolutely. Damian, you can go, please. I will be at the exit in a moment", she tells her brother and winks at him secretly. She winks! Her behavior excites me even more. I knew it that she is not an ordinary woman! And now she wants to spend a few more moments with me, and she knows she can trust her brother. This is very good. "Well… Gabriel, I really wish I could stay longer, but…", she speaks to me quite informally now. She is brave. The ice between us has broken.

"I do understand… Will I see you again, Delia?", I ask and my heart jumps to my mouth while awaiting her answer. What she'll say is crucial to me.

"Do you want to see me again, Gabriel?", she asks me out of the blue.

"Yes. A lot", more than you can imagine, I think to myself, but I don't dare tell her. We are not alone in the room, always under the eye of the public.

"Then you will see me. Good night", she tells me and leaves.

God, I am amazed! She is intelligent; not only beautiful. And she has just said that we will meet again. I feel like I'm flying. I feel I'm… in love. So soon? Yes, so soon, why not? I have to tell Vlad. Now I can understand how he feels for Mina. Love… It 's got to be the most exciting feeling in the world.

In The Graveyard

_Targoviste__, the 29__th__ of November 1448_

I see myself walking in the graveyard. Ten years ago, on that very day, my mother left this world forever. I still remember her lying dead in her bed, I still remember the day we buried her as if it was yesterday. Her death has left a wound in my heart. Back then it felt it would never heal, and truly, it hasn't healed all these years.

I reach her grave and stare at the gravestone. Two statues of little angels are on the left and the right of it, lifeless, cold and gray. I read on the gravestone "Domenica di Fredi (1406 – 1438)". She died at thirty-two years of age. She was so young… She should have lived much longer. There are so many things I wish she could have seen, there are so many things I wish I could share with her…

I kneel beside her grave and place a single red rose on it. She always liked red roses… I lower my head and let myself cry silently. Can she see me, can she hear me from up in the Heavens where she now dwells? I wish she can…

Suddenly I feel a light touch on my shoulder. Is it Vlad? I thought he had some business in town today. I lift my head and turn to the stranger behind me. As I look up I recognize Delia's sweet face.

"Delia?", I ask in surprise, not bothering to wipe away my tears.

"Hello…", she greets me quietly and kneels beside me. Then I see that she looks at the gravestone and reads my mother's name. "Your mother?", she asks me.

"Yes…", I answer plainly and turn my empty gaze to the grave again and to the flower I placed upon it. "She always loved red roses", I say, not expecting a comment from her. A few moments of silence pass until I decide to speak again. "How did you find me?", I ask her.

"I saw you entering the graveyard while I was on my way home with Damian. You didn't see me. I felt like following you, and I managed to persuade my brother. He's waiting outside the graveyard now. Was this decision of mine to come and meet you a bad one?", she asks me sincerely.

"No… not at all. We haven't met since the ball", I tell her and look into her eyes now. She does the same.

"Yes… But I told you we would meet again. And we did", she answers me warmly and I instantly feel better. I give her a small smile. "But I didn't know… Maybe you would prefer to spend these moments alone, with your mother", she says suddenly and makes to stand, but I grab her hand.

"Please don't go", I beg her. I really bed her. She kneels again. She will not leave. "Thank you", I say and I smile. She smiles back.

"I don't know much about you…", Delia starts. "I only know your name."

"I am not di Fredi", I tell her and look at the gravestone again. She looks a bit surprised. "Come, I'll tell you", I say and stand. I feel I can trust her and tell her the truth about me. I offer her my hand. As she takes it, I feel warmth radiating from her to me that makes me tremble. I don't know if she feels my trembling. Maybe she does.

We walk in the narrow path that splits the graveyard in two. On the two sides of the path tall cypresses grow; they are supposed to help the souls ascend to the Heavens, as their tops point clearly to the sky.

"Well?", she says, urging me to start talking about myself, as I promised her.

"My name is Gabriel Van Helsing", I start, "and even though Massimo di Fredi and his wife raised me, I am not their natural child. In fact, I am of unknown parentage and origin", I pause and look at her with a trace of fear in my eyes that she might react negatively at what I have just told her and loses her interest in me. Fortunately, she gives no such sign; she only keeps looking in my eyes with great concern, and I decide to speak again. "Knight di Fredi of Rome and his wife Domenica found me on their doorstep when I was an infant and they raised me as their own son. They never had children of their own and both of them loved me a lot, as if I were their natural son. Both of them are dead now."

"I am sorry…"

"So am I… We came to Targoviste when I was twelve, and that is twelve years ago, too. We were supposed to return to Rome sometime, but the Turkish threat lasted too long. In the end of the hostilities my father was killed. I stayed here. All these years I have made very good friends with Vladislaus, the Prince. We are more than friends; we are brothers. His family supported me when I lost my parents and I stay in the palace. Lucky me, huh?", I say and laugh bitterly. "I owe them a lot, and especially Vlad…"

"I mostly hear good words about the Prince. They say he is an excellent swordfighter."

"Indeed. Vlad is the most amazing man I have ever met. He is the brother I always wish I had…", I say and my mind drifts to Vlad momentarily, before I return to reality. "But I think we've spoken enough about me. Let us hear about you", I tell her and look at her with renewed interest.

"Well… I was born here about twenty and a half years ago. My father, Cosmin Comaneci, is a Knight of the Order of the Dragon, one of the most important ones, and a close friend to King Valerious, too. My mother's name is Corina, and you have already met my brother, Damian. Damian is two years older than me. We left Walachia eight years ago and we kept traveling often, as my father has been Walachia's main ambassador all these years. We returned to Walachia in the first of November this year…"

"Now this explains why I had never seen you before, in any of the previous balls."

"Yes… When is your birthday?", she asks me all of a sudden.

"My birthday? Uh, I don't really know, but since I was found on the 12th of October, I consider this date as my birthday. Yours?"

"On the 31st of May…"

"Nice."

An awkward silence follows. We keep walking close to each other but we are tongue-tied, as if we have discussed and analyzed all the subjects of the world and there is nothing left to say. Suddenly she stops and faces me.

"Gabriel, I have to go. Damian is waiting for me and I am already late. He'll be mad at me and I don't blame him", she says anxiously.

"Yes, I understand…", I tell her and look into her eyes intensely.

We keep looking into each other's eyes. We don't want to part so soon. Then I catch myself leaning closer to her, slowly but steadily. Can I fight back my desire for her? She lifts her face. Now our faces are a breath apart. Our noses almost touch. I am ready for the kiss. We both are. I feel our lips slightly brushing…

"No! We mustn't!", Delia suddenly cries and, to my disappointment, pulls away. "Somebody may see us! The peasants have eyes everywhere, and keen tongues too! I have to go!", she tells me in anxiety and then runs towards the gates.

"Will I see you again?", I shout at her as she goes away. I receive no answer. She only glances back at me fleetingly and then continues running, holding her skirts up a bit so that she can actually run.

I am left alone, cold and sad, under an old cypress. Her dress was a light shade of pink. Such an oddity in a graveyard.


	7. Moments Of Happiness

**Author's note:** Greetings to everyone! Thanks so much to **ForeverACharmedOne**, **Celtic** **Aurora**, **Shoysrock**, **Elwyndra** and **Trinity Le Faye** who reviewed! You brighten my days! To show my thankfulness here is a quick update for you! Please, enjoy!

**The Dark Saga**

The Wedding Of The Prince

_Targoviste__, the 26__th__ of February 1449_

Today is a very special day. We are all gathered in Targoviste's Cathedral to celebrate Vlad and Mina's wedding. Yes, no matter how unbelievable it stills sounds to me, my brother is going to be married! The ceremony is bound to be magnificent, probably the best ceremony anyone present has ever seen, myself included.

Vlad is looking his best. More handsome than ever, he looks amazing in his groom suit and his sleek hair is like black silk. It seems to me that he is radiating happiness and pride…

And I can see Mina now, as her father walks her up to Vlad. She is an exceptionally beautiful bride. I'd say she is stunning… Her hair is done up and decorated with little white flowers, and her green eyes are glowing with happiness. Her wedding dress is a beautiful sparkling white, and it's embroidered with silver thread and complimented by the finest of lace. A funny thought crosses my mind. The white color of the wedding dress is supposed to symbolize the bride's virginity. Speaking about Mina, well, let's pass that up! I really believe I am the only person here, except for the couple of course, that knows they had made love before marriage. And I shall remain the only one to know of this, as the morals are very strict, so every mischief must be kept a deep-buried secret…

My attention is back to the couple, as they finally come to stand next to each other, holding each other's right hand. The ritual starts and my ears are filled with the melodic psalms and chants. Everything looks so beautiful and so right…!

As I watch the glorious ceremony my mind instinctively drifts to Delia. I haven't seen her for a long time. The last time was on the 25th of December, during the Christmas Mass. We spotted each other and exchanged shy smiles, but that was all. Then she kind of disappeared. I imagine myself at Vlad's place and Delia in Mina's for a moment, but I quickly push the silly thought aside. This day belongs to my brother, not to my silly fantasies and longings.

I am so much absorbed into the ceremony that time seems to pass incredibly fast, and eventually the ritual ends. Now Vlad and Mina are husband and wife! The Prince kisses the Princess and everyone applauds. Soon afterwards people move to congratulate the couple and give them their wishes. I am the first after his parents to congratulate them. I close Vlad in my hug, I want to share his happiness, and I wish the best to both of them. My brother is moved, I can see tears of happiness in his eyes. I feel I will keep this sight of him forever in my mind. I have never seen him happier.

Later on every guest attends the ball that has been organized to celebrate the wedding of the Prince. It's the most wonderful and luxurious ball I have ever been to! The hall is brilliantly lit and everything sparkles luminously. There are decorations of flowers, and the colors of white, red and gold give a royal look to everything. And all the guests look their best, but no one can match Vlad and his bride. I watch them now as they dance in the center of the hall with skill and grace, as always, and the beauty of true bliss glowing on them. The end of their dance earns them a glorious applause. They bow slightly to their guests and then the next dance begins, where we can all participate. I search with my eyes for Delia. I was not able to spot her during the wedding ceremony, but I am sure she was there. Finally I see her. She is wearing a light green dress and she looks divine. I decide to I walk up to her quickly. Her brother leaves her side as he sees me approaching. I come and stand before her now, quite unsure of what to say. She makes things easier with her smile.

"Hello, Delia", I start reluctantly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Gabriel, thank you", she responds warmly and smiles again. That encourages me.

"Shall we dance?"

"Of course."

I offer her my hand and she takes it. Then we start dancing around and our eyes lock again like they did the first time we met.

"It has been quite some time…", I say.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to disappear, but my mother went through an illness the previous weeks and I stayed mostly at home, taking care of her", she explains to me with a hint of sorrow in her dark gaze.

"I am sorry, I didn't know", I tell her and lower my eyes.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known. But she is all fine now!", she says happily, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I look at her and I feel paralyzed. God, how much I have missed her!

"I'm glad", I can only say. Nothing else comes to me, as I feel like I'm drowning in her eyes.

"Thank you…", she says quietly. "I missed you. Since the day in the graveyard, you know… I am sorry I left like that", she apologizes, quite out of the blue.

"It's alright, you had to…", I tell her with understanding, hoping that hurt does not show in my eyes. For some reason, that day in the graveyard has left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I see that Delia is not encouraged by my words to speak further, so we remain silent for a while. Tension builds up quickly between us and I feel that it will make me explode… We dance together till the end of the ball, but we say nothing except for some comments about the wedding ceremony and how wonderful the couple looked. Passion shakes my body… There are so many things I'd die to tell her, but for some strange reason I can't speak a single word. I am tongue-tied. The sight of her takes my breath away… I only know that I am in love with her, I only know that I want her. What else matters?

The First Kiss And Hopes For Bliss

_Targoviste__, the 8__th__ of March 1449_

I walk in the town, just having finished some business. On my way back I spot Delia exiting a lace workshop. She's not alone, though. She's with some other young women; they are probably maids, judging by their attire. I stand on the opposite side of the road, hoping she will spot me. There are not too many people in the market today, but still, there is always the danger of us being seen together in public.

She does see me. I can see her telling something to her maids and they nod positively. Then they move away. I wait. Delia waits a bit too for her maids to turn at the corner and pretends to be re-entering the workshop, just in case they look back. She is very clever indeed. Then I see her looking briefly towards me and she starts walking quickly to the opposite direction of her maids. I get the message and follow her.

She walks and walks and walks… Isn't she ever going to stop? I follow her from a distance. She enters narrow streets, turns at corners and walks again. Obviously she knows the town well. It's where she was born and grew up, after all.

Finally she stops. We have entered a very narrow, dusty street. Walls of houses are on both sides of it but there are no windows on them. There are no people in the street.

I walk up to her quickly, holding my breath. At last I reach her and we are alone… alone! She stands against the wall. I come and stand before her.

"Gabriel…", she says my name sweetly and I feel my legs melting.

"Delia… Since Vlad's wedding… It's been so long…", I start and she puts a finger on my lips.

"Don't speak…" she tells me softly. Her delicate finger feels wonderful on my lips, but I need to speak again, so I take her hand in mine and look into her eyes.

"I am madly in love with you…", I whisper to her seductively, but with sincerity.

"And I with you, Gabriel! From the very first moment I saw you…", she confesses to me and lowers her eyes. Bells of ultimate happiness ring in my ears.

"Oh God…", I gasp. "I want to… kiss you", I dare tell her.

"Then kiss me", she gives me the permission and lifts her eyes that are now burning into mine.

I look into her eyes. Her deep gaze pierces me again. I bring my fingers to her face, not daring touch her at first. But then she places her fingers on mine and presses my hand lightly on her cheek. Her skin feels like velvet… Lost in my emotions and desire, I bend forward a bit and touch her lips with mine. Our lips brush playfully for some brief moments and this sends chills up and down my spine. Then I feel her lips parting slightly and I give in to the temptation. I kiss her hungrily. Now our tongues are free to explore, and she tastes so sweet…

As we finally break our kiss gasping for breath, we look at each other and chuckle. I can see that she is happy. She enjoyed our kiss as much as I did. But I want to kiss her again, so I invite her lips into another kiss. She accepts the invitation willingly and we kiss again passionately. Now I feel I'm losing total control over myself and I press my body against hers. She doesn't react negatively and the feeling is wonderful. I want her, I want her so much… I put my hands around her slim waist, and then up her sides, and then down again to her waist. I want to touch her so much… My hands now slide lower on the curves of her hips. She gasps. She didn't expect that. I quickly bring my hands to her sides again. I don't want to frighten her. She relaxes and we kiss again. Now it's her turn to touch me. Her hands travel on my back and on my sides. Her touch is feathery and makes me shiver. I feel now burning hard with lust for her. I lose control over my hands again and they move upwards. As I am about to touch her breasts she grabs my wrists and stops me. I think I got it too far.

"No…", she says. She is not ready.

"I am sorry…", I apologize. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable.

"We must stop here. I have to go back…", she says nervously and makes to move away, but I grab her arm and stop her.

"Wait! I want to see you again. We can't keep on meeting like that, in secret…", I say and wait for her reaction. She says nothing. She only looks into my eyes lovingly, but with some kind of desperation, as if she is awaiting something by me. Could it be what I'm thinking? There's only one way to know… And I decide to speak. "There will be a dinner in the palace… In two weeks. Your family will be invited. Do you want us…", I start with a bit of hesitation. "Do you want us to attend the dinner together?"

"Gabriel?", she says and a wide smile lights her features.

"Together… As a couple…", I respond.

"But… How could we…? Gabriel? Can it be… Can it be that you mean….", she wonders with anticipation.

"Yes, I do mean it. Sincerely", I answer her firmly. "I know that it comes all in a sudden and I don't have a ring to make things look proper, but… But I am so sure about my feelings for you, and I feel this is the right moment… Oh, Delia, would you like to be my wife? Would you want that? ForI want it more than anything else in the world!", I exclaim.

"Oh Gabriel!", she cries and throws herself in my hug. "I want it too! And yes, I will be your wife, with a ring or not!", she cries and tears of happiness appear in her eyes. We stay in each other's embrace for a while, reveling in the emotions that are overflowing us. Finally we pull apart.

"I will speak to your father tomorrow, then."

"I am sure he will not object. And Damian likes you, too, which is good", she reassures me. "But I really must be going now", she says and places one last light kiss on my lips. Then she lets go of my hand and turns to leave. I watch her as she walks away, her yellow dress flowing gracefully behind her. When I woke up today I thought it was going to be another ordinary, boring day with business in the town. I could have never imagined that it could end up this way, with me proposing to Delia to marry me and her accepting this proposal… Vlad just got married only some days ago, and I have just proposed to Delia! Perhaps I will need some time to realize how my life will change from now on, but I am absolutely sure that this is what I want. As I ride the way back to the palace, I feel a wind of optimism blowing around me. Yes, happiness rises in the horizon. Happiness for me, happiness for Vlad… God, I cannot believe it is all true… But I am sure that my brother and I are going to live it to its greatest!


	8. Days To Remember

_**Author's note:**__ Hello everyone, after what, like… 200 years? Hehe. My works have gathered dust and got spider webs on them all this time, but heck, you know me! But I cleaned it all now, and here we are with this update. It's a happy chapter, probably one of the last happy ones, if not the last one, so be warned. Also, there's some sex in it, not very explicit though… Hmm, I'll start doubting myself now lol! Anyway, go on, read, and review if you please._

_Of course thanks a lot to __**ForeverACharmedOne**__, __**Shoysrock**__,__** Celtic **__**Aurora**__ and __**Trinity Le Faye**__ for your reviews!_

**The Dark Saga**

Good News

_Targoviste__, the 12__th__ of March 1449_

I am in my room, lying on my bed, resting. Truly, training in the academy today was exhausting indeed, but it doesn't matter to me the least. There is only one thought swirling in my head, only one thing that really matters to me. Delia's father brought no opposition to her and me getting married. On the contrary, both her parents were extremely happy to hear me ask for their daughter's hand two days ago. I was tremendously nervous all that day and until I asked Delia's hand in marriage from her father. When he gave the permission all my nervousness vanished into thin air and overwhelming happiness and satisfaction replaced it. It felt like my greatest dream was coming true, and that I was about to start a new life! Quickly enough, our engagement was set for the next Sunday, and our wedding for two months later. I hope these two months won't crawl by like centuries… even though I am pretty sure they will. God, I can't wait to make Delia my wife!

A loud knock on my bedroom's door startles me and makes me jump on my feet in surprise.

"Yes? Come in!", I say after regaining my composure.

"Gabriel, my brother!", cries a happy Vlad as he rushes into my room.

"What's going on Vlad?", I ask him and raise a brow in wonder.

"God, you won't believe it!", he says and his face is glowing.

"What? What is it?"

"Mina is pregnant! Gabriel, I'm going to be a father!", he bursts and I'm just standing there speechless, gazing at him open mouth and with eyes open wide in surprise.

"My brother…", I manage after a while, starting to realize what he had just told me. "This is wonderful news! Congratulations!", I exclaim and hug him tightly. Vlad is going to be a father!

"Thank you, Gabriel! I'm so happy, and Mina wanted to become a mother so much!", Vlad says with a voice full of emotion.

"I'm sure you will be great parents, Vlad. You are the best man I've ever met and Mina is a fine woman", I say to him and give him my warmest smile.

"She is indeed…You know what, Gabriel? I want you to be my child's godfather!", he tells me with glowing eyes. There he goes again, surprising me for the second time in these few minutes.

"Oh…! I'm honored, brother…! But, but… me? Are you sure you'd want that, Vlad?", I ask him modestly.

"Oh stop it Gabriel! Come on now, who else if not you?", he tells me and places his hands on my shoulders. His blue eyes glow with happiness, love and pride.

"I wish you a son!", I exclaim and embrace him again. A girl would be nice too, but Vlad will need a successor sometime in the distant future.

"Thank you, brother. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. My wife is waiting for me. See you later!", he bids me goodbye and disappears swiftly behind the door.

I slowly sit down on my bed, comprehending now fully what is going on. I realize that these are among the best days of my life, perhaps the best days I'll ever live. It seems as if a new chapter of happiness is being written every day, and we are the heroes in this wonderful tale… Oh, how much I wish this tale to last forever!

Just A Man And A Woman

_Targoviste, the 15__th__ of May 1449_

Here I am, dressed in my groom suit, standing on the right of Delia, holding her right hand with my right hand in the typical manner. The bishop in front of us is performing the wedding ritual, the huge cathedral is brilliantly lit and decorated with white roses, the people are all dressed their best and smiling, and there is a vague scent of incense mixed with rose in the air. But none of these seems real to me. I feel as if I'm living in a fairy tale, surrounded by a surreal world, where Delia and I are the only real creatures. I'm literally living in a dream, fearing that I may wake up any moment. During the ritual I glance at Delia every now and then, and the sight of her has the same effect on me every time. I hold my breath. Her wedding dress is a luminiferous white and compliments her features in the best possible way. Her long dark curls are done up, and a transparent veil covers her face. Still, the sparkle of her eyes is most visible. To me, her eyes seem like two beautiful, glowing stars…

Trapped in my fascinating world, I cannot realize how fast time passes, and eventually the ritual is over. And the dinner after it is over, and so is the ball, and all the guests leave, and the King with the Queen leave too for their quarters, and so do Vlad and Mina, who now has a small round belly, and the day is over. Yes, the day is over. But the night has merely begun…

I carry my bride up the stairs to our new bedroom in the palace that was specially decorated for this first wedding night of ours. I walk slowly inside and push the door close with my heel. Then I carefully lay Delia on the soft mattress and I lower my weight beside her. We don't speak a word; we simply look deeply into each other's eyes. Finally she breaks the silence.

"Can you believe all this… realize what happened?", she asks me softly, her gaze attracted by the flickering flames of the candles.

"Yes, I actually do. It's what I wanted for so long… It's what we wanted", I answer her and tenderly place my fingers under her chin to make her look at me. And she does.

"I only know that I love you", she tells me with a smile.

"And I love you", I say and lower my face on hers, inviting her lips into a kiss. She closes her eyes. Her response is hesitant at first, but soon hesitation turns into passion, and the kiss deepens. When we finally break it, I look into her eyes again. She looks at me with love, and lust. Yes, I can see lust in her eyes. I reach down for another kiss. Our lips entwine ardently this time, as passion has already taken over us, and our tongues now play with each other, tasting, exploring. A bit later Delia breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes with a burning seriousness.

"Gabriel… make love to me", she almost begs me in the lowest and most seductive voice of hers I've ever heard. I simply nod with a warm smile. I feel there is no need for words, no need for explanations. As I take a moment to look at her under the flickering candlelight, it seems to me like all imaginary illusions are gone. There is no fairy tale anymore, I'm not living in a dream. I slowly come to realize the true essence of things. We are just a man and a woman, deeply in love, and we are about to do what we have been secretly craving to do for so long. And there is nothing reprehensible, nothing unnatural to it.

The tips of my fingers touch the line of her cheekbone and slide across it, coming to rest on her lips. She kisses them softly, and then closes her eyes once more and tilts her head a bit, totally surrendering herself to my explorative touch. I move my caress down her neck, and even lower, to the hollow of it. I undo the white satin ribbon of the dress on the back of her neck and my fingers slip under the fine lace that covers her upper front and back and her arms. Her skin feels soft and warm under my fingertips. Delia lifts her torso from the mattress and pushes the dress off her shoulders. I touch her exposed skin and she shivers in delight. Thrilled as I am, I search for the laces the hold the dress on her, and I undo them one by one. Slowly and under my lustful gaze, she slides out of the dress, and then out of her underwear too. My throat goes dry at the sight of her naked self lying seductively back down on the mattress. The yellowish candlelight embraces and accentuates her every perfect curve by creating shadows on some spots I'm dying to touch and kiss. She reaches with her hand to the back of my neck and pulls me down for a kiss, to which I give in quickly. I press myself lightly on her naked body and feel the hardening of her nipples through the material of my shirt. Then she moves again, as we break the kiss, and her hand traces my chest, finally unbuttoning my shirt. I take it off. Then her hand reaches lower on my belt.

"Gabriel…", she whispers my name and searches my eyes. What she sees must be encouraging for her to go on, and she undoes my belt, as well as my trousers. Unable to contain myself anymore, I quickly get rid of them. There I am, lying beside her, as much naked as she is. Her eyes travel all over me, and this excites me even more. I reach down and kiss her again, while my hands are now free to roam over her warm flesh and devour her every full curve. In response, she allows herself some exploration of my body too, sending shivers down my spine with her every feathery touch. Soon my moves become rougher, as if there is no tomorrow. Delia is more aggressive now too, and every now and then she lets out little moans. I move my hand between her legs, touching her female secret for the first time. She gasps as I give her pleasure, while placing butterfly kisses on her breasts and abdomen. Then she parts her legs more, inviting me to unite myself with her. I accept the invitation and place myself between her legs. I don't want to hurt her, I know I must move slowly. But Delia's eyes show no fear, only love and lust. I enter her while holding my breath, and she cries a bit, at first in pain, then in pleasure. I push further inside her, and she soon adjusts to my full length. I begin to move in and out of her rhythmically, and my mind seems to go blank as we reach our orgasms. Now I feel as if I'm in a daze, I feel as if I'm in trance… Images of our night-long lovemaking blend with her scent and her moans in my head, and I lose track of time and reality…

I wake up at dawn, as the day breaks far in the horizon. An unearthly blue light enters our bedroom through the part of the window that is left uncovered by the heavy curtains. I feel so… complete. It's the first time in my life I feel like a real man. Delia lies on her stomach next to me, using my shoulder for pillow. Her dark curls are spread over her back, and the covers are pulled to her waist. I think I will never stop admiring her beauty, so delicate, so feminine, so seductive…

It is all real. I am real, and the woman beside me is real too. And our lovemaking was real. We made love so many times… how many were they? I was so lost in her that counting them didn't even occur to me. Our lovemaking… it was the utmost pleasure for me. It made me explode, it made me fly, and it left a taste of sweetness and contentment to me.

A while later, soothed by the rhythmical sound of Delia's breathing, I feel my eyelids getting heavy. As I drift away to sleeping, I have her image in my mind, and I know that I will dream of her…


	9. Blood And Tears

_**Author's note:**__ Greetings my dear readers! I give you another update of the Saga, perhaps the last one before my semester exams… Given that I have the entire plot figured and some of the future stuff in draft, I can tell you that I will try for more updates soon, but I cannot promise anything… If you have any comments or ideas about the story, the plot or the characters I'd love to hear them!_

_About the chapter, I had warned you that bad things will start to happen, and they do. __After all, this story is categorized under drama and tragedy. Just be prepared for more of it to come…_

_Of course I cannot forget to thank my reviewers! __**ForeverACharmedOne**__, __**Shoysrock**__,__** Celtic **__**Aurora, **__**Elwyndra **__and __**Kina **__**Lupi**__, thank you a lot for your sweet reviews! You know that reviews make my day!_

_Alright now, read on and enjoy…_

**The Dark Saga**

Red Dawn

_Targoviste__, the 9__th__ of June 1449_

Female cries wake me up in the middle of the night. I jump out of the bed, hearkening to the screams, feeling my heart pounding fast because of my sudden and unpleasant awakening. I look at Delia who slowly lifts her torso from the mattress and stares at me in wonder.

"What… what is going on?", she asks me in a low and sleepy voice, fluttering her eyelids in an attempt to fully wake up.

"I don't know… I'll go and see. You'd better wait here", I instruct her and grab my clothes.

As I get into the corridor the source of the cries becomes clearer. They are coming from the upper floor, and are now joined by male desperate ones. Oh God… I can recognize the voices now! It's my brother and his wife! What has happened to them? I rush towards their room, and as I make for it up the staircase I can see a few maids running in a frenzy, holding candles, towels and sheets, and basins with steaming water.

I stop abruptly before their bedroom's open door, shocked by the sight. Mina is seated on the bed, while thick dark red blood covers her lower belly and thighs, staining the white sheets. Vlad's movements are erratic; he turns from holding Mina by the shoulders to the maids, shouting orders at them to help his wife in a voice I've never heard before, and then back to Mina, embracing her and whispering her words I cannot hear, while she's screaming and shaking in his hug, eyes wide in fear and hands red with blood.

I'm unable to react, frozen in my place. Soon the King and the Queen and also Delia come to stand next to me. The women rush to Mina's side, who now looks pale as a ghost. Vlad is crying, still holding his wife, and the whole sight is breaking my heart. I lean on the stone wall behind me, fearing that my knees will give away any moment. The King calls for Vlad to come out and leave the women to take care of Mina, but my brother doesn't respond to his father. Maids keep scurrying in and out of the room, trying in vain to help Mina, who is sobbing and crying out in agony, mourning over her lost child. Then suddenly Vlad darts out of the bed and frantically pushes away the maids from Mina. They are startled at first but then cry their protests to the Prince, asking of him to let them help the Princess.

"Get out of here, you Harpies! Leave us alone!", he shouts in rage and pain and the maids now draw back in fear. Then he falls down on his knees on the floor, just beside the foot of the bed, and buries his face in his hands. His sobs now mix with Mina's, and their lament is unbearable to hear. The King calls again for him to come out, but Vlad ignores his father once more. I gather my strength and run to him, kneeling beside him and holding him by the shoulders. He responds violently and tries to knock me away, but soon his fury subsides, and he sinks down, back bowed and head lowered, grabbing me by my shoulders as if he's hanging from me, and rests his forehead against my collarbone. I try to support him and hold him by his forearms as he seems so empty of strength now, so miserable and vulnerable. Now he is sobbing silently, while tears stream down my face too. I slowly help him up and take him out of the room, to his father. I look back into the room for a last time, as my wife and the Queen are comforting Mina and the maids are removing the bloodstained sheets. Then the eldest among them comes and shuts the door, signaling for the men to leave. And we do. The King asks of me to leave him alone with his son, and despite of my protests he insists and I finally obey.

I return to my bedroom with a heavy heart, unwilling to believe what I saw. I light a candle and sit on a chair, trying to recompose myself. But it's not about how I feel… It's about my brother and his wife. And if I feel so sad and desperate about the child's loss, I can only try to imagine how they feel now. Their feelings must be thousands of times heavier to bear…

I wonder what King Valerious is saying now to Vlad. I wish he had permitted me to stay with my brother, but perhaps the King deemed that I was unfit of comforting Vlad, of knowing what to say to him, so I would rather not stay with him tonight… I don't know. I only want what's best for my brother, and if that's being alone with his father, then so be it. I will seek to talk to him tomorrow, when he will be calmer, hopefully.

And poor Mina… It was obvious all this time how happy she was about being pregnant, and how much she wanted to become a mother. I can only speculate what kind of impact her child's loss will have on her. She must be suffering even more than Vlad… Women are always more sensitive, and she was going to be the mother after all. Instantly a connection between Mina and my mother is formed in my mind. The young woman has always reminded me of my mother in some ways… I remember now how much loving and protective my mother was to me, even till her last breath, when I was holding her hand and she was telling me how much she loved me, and she was instructing my father to watch over me and protect me… Only now that I'm older, and after tonight's distress, do I realize the depth and the true essence of her love, rid of every superficiality and selfishness…

Now the voices and the hurried steps along the corridors have almost stopped. How many hours have passed? I don't know. I walk slowly to the window and push the curtains apart. The blackish color of the sky has started to grow fainter in the east, intruded by the first light of the day. In the twilight of morning I rest my weary eyes and take a deep breath. A horrible night is over, and the reddish dawn wishes to bring new hope to every living creature. I wish for my brother and his wife to get over this distress… I will help in any way I can, even though I feel that it's within themselves to find the strength and move on. They can't give up… They have all life ahead of them, and there are so many things waiting for them to enjoy, to conquer…

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening as Delia enters our bedroom. I turn to her, and she looks exhausted, her nightgown tainted with blood and her hair messy.

"How is Mina?", I ask her quietly as she changes into a clean gown and tidies her hair with a brush.

"Feeling terrible… but fortunately she is sleeping now. Exhaustion took over her… What about Vlad?", she asks me as she moves into the bed.

"He is with his father… I wasn't allowed to stay…", I reply and put off the candle, while my eyes are lowered.

"You're embittered…", she notices.

"Well… It's more about what happened, and… I want what's best for Vlad", I respond to her comment.

"Come here now… There's nothing we can do for them, I'm afraid. We cannot change what happened, and words are of little meaning in hours like this. We can only stay by their side and support them."

I creep into the bed next to her and she cradles my head to her chest. Her words were so true… She put things as they are. And now she's holding me securely, comforting me, as I drift away to sleeping…

Hope Fades

_Targoviste, the __28__th__ of April 1450_

We have just finished our training and now Vlad and I are taking a slow walk in the palace's backyard to help relax our muscles and spirits. The weather has started getting warmer and the nature is at its prime. Fresh buds and blossoms decorate the wonderful royal gardens, proudly displaying their reds, whites, yellows and purples over the refreshing green, all of which add cheerful notes to the sweet breeze of the spring. However, my brother's look doesn't match the scenery that surrounds us so gracefully. He has his head lowered as he walks, and his shoulders slightly bowed; so much different than the Vlad I know… I can't but talk to him.

"Vlad… What is wrong? You don't seem to be feeling well…", I notice and turn my face to him as I walk by his side.

"Eh, I'm jut tired, that's all…", he replies quickly and avoids my eyes. I grab him by the shoulder and stop him as he makes to walk further. He stops and looks at me from the corners of his eyes, seeming annoyed by my move.

"I've been watching you all these months… You are changed, my brother", I tell him in a low, concerned voice. His facial expression changes and tries to pull away from me.

"What did you expect?", he snaps and I'm taken aback a bit. "Did you think that I could be like I was before, as if nothing had ever happened? That night of the ninth of June has marked my soul indelibly!", he bursts and pushes my hand abruptly off his shoulder, setting now a quick pace ahead of me, which I quickly follow.

"I know Vlad, I understand, but-"

"No you don't!"

"… but so many months have passed. I thought you and Mina were getting over it. In fact, during last autumn both of you seemed to be almost like you were before. So what happened after that? I know there's more to it, Vlad. Please talk to me, my brother. You know I love you. Don't push me away like that…", I almost beg him now to open his heart to me. Vlad stops in his steps and after staying still for some moments he turns to me. He takes a deep breath and holds it for a little while, his gaze still low, before he looks up into my eyes and speaks to me.

"Yes… we had started to get over our child's loss. We loved each other, we said we were young and we were going to have many children soon… And Mina's pain seemed to subside with the time, and the smile returned to her face. Her courage gave me courage to go on. To hope. But the time passed, Gabriel, and no matter how much we tried, and we are still trying, it seems that we cannot be blessed with another child…", he confesses to me and his voice breaks. His head is lowered again, his gaze empty.

"Maybe she needs time to recover… It has not been even a year since. You will have sons soon, Vlad, I'm sure. God will not abandon you", I try to comfort him but I get the feeling that I don't achieve much.

"God does not give a damn about us, Gabriel!", he hisses with clenched fists, and I can see now tears of hurt and rage welling up in his eyes.

"Don't talk like that…"

"Leave me alone, Gabriel! Please, just leave me alone!", he cries, being on the verge of breaking into tears. Then he turns his back to me and quickly walks away, heading towards the palace, as I stay at my place and watch his figure shrinking into the distance.


	10. Call To Arms

_**Author's note:**__ Hello everyone! Quite a quick update now isn't it? Good thing to have it all figured! The chapter just wrote itself…_

_Well actually it's quite different from the previous ones. There are battle scenes in it, and some violence too. My descriptions are based on the information I have gathered, the movies I have seen and the books I have read. I wish I knew more things about the armies and the styles of war of this era, but I tried to do my best here and be as realistic as I could. Your opinion is very important to me, because I really want to get as good as possible on this genre. For those who are bored of battles, don't worry, because the next chapter is going to be nothing like this one._

_Last but not least, thanks for your kind reviews, my friends!_

**The Dark Saga**

To War

_Targoviste, the __16__th__ of April 1451_

I see myself in the great hall of the palace, standing among other Knights of the Order of the Dragon. Opposite us stands King Valerious with Vlad on his right. Everybody is looking serious. Some Knights' faces are hard, eyes narrowed. Others look worried, while others carry an expression which is impossible to read. Vlad's face is serious and seems emotionless. His eyes are somewhat lowered, in respect to his father. The elderly King's eyes are gleaming as he speaks to all of us.

"For long now we have been hearing rumors that instability is stirred up in the South… For long they have tried to intimidate us with their atrocities against helpless people… And now their intentions have become clear! They wish to invade our holy land and desecrate it, but we will not allow this! They tried in the past, twelve years ago as you all remember, and they failed", he says and my thoughts can't but drift back into the past. It was when my father was killed. I was a boy of merely fifteen back then. Now I'm a man in my twenty-seventh year of life, but those memories still hurt me like hell... Then the King goes on. "And they will fail again! No Turk will ever set foot in our land as long as the Order is here to protect it! And we will protect it with our blood, I swear to God!", he exclaims proudly and raises his sword. All of us follow his move and do the same. Now fifty swords belonging to the highest-rank Knights are held up high, pointing to the vaulted ceiling. After this symbolical act the King continues in a different tone. "I wish I could join you in battle once more, my brothers. But the time has not spared me and I'm old now…", he says sorrowfully and sighs. "The vigor and strength of youth that all of you carry have long abandoned my body… But worry not, for my son will lead our army in my stead! I don't need to talk about him, you already know his character as a man and as a warrior", says the King and before he even finishes his sentence all the Knights start to cheer and voice praises for Vlad. Then my brother takes a step forward, now the official leader of us all, and looks each of us in the eye. Slowly he raises his sword in the air and looks up.

"To war!", he shouts in a voice that makes me shiver in pride, while his still holds his sword firm and upright.

"To war!", fifty men answer, myself included, and I can feel the stone floor shaking below my feet. The atmosphere of us men giving our first battle cry, the steel of the swords sparkling under the light and the prospect of the battles we'll fight send thrills down my spine, awakening primitive, feral instincts inside me and filling me with a wild joy that I've never sensed before…

Into Glory Ride

_Walachian __southern frontier, the 10__th__ of May 1451_

Here we are, standing in line, ready for the first battle. Opposite us and in a distance stand the Turks. Their curved swords glisten under the bright sunlight, and their colorful attire seems weird to my eyes. Their lines expand as far as the eye can reach, but their numbers don't frighten us. We are better armored, and hopefully better trained than them. And we have a reason to fight, we fight to protect our lands and to defend our people.

Dust rises in the wind as my brother comes galloping in front of the first line. He will command the central wing and of course he will keep the general command of the army, while he charged me with the command of the left flank, where we expect the heaviest attack of the Turks. My brother has trusted me with an extremely important position. It might be the first battle I'll fight, but I will do my best to prove myself worthy of his trust. As he now gallops proudly, clad in his silver armor and crimson cape, investigating the line formation and boosting the army's morale with praises for all men, I remember the night before. He had invited me to his tent along with the rest of the commanders, and asked me to stay after they left. We spoke of our past, when we first met and our crazy games as boys… And all the feelings between us that bind us so strongly all these years were here again, as they've always been. It doesn't matter what we've been through, what we've suffered. The brotherly love and trust between us doesn't change. And it's the same today, when we march into battle, into glory. We may not ride today side by side, but our wills and minds and hearts are side by side, like one spirit set aflame!

The trumpet sound brings me back to reality. The whole army cries as the signal is given to ride forward. We gallop fast and cross the distance that separates us from the enemy. Now I can hear their war cries in their language that I don't understand. As we ride even closer I unsheathe my sword and hold it forth. The steel gleams like silver under the rays of the sun, eager to be painted with blood. I lead my black horse forward, and with a short glimpse on my left I can make out in the distance Vlad on his white horse, leading his riders against the Turks. I smile wildly, and yell in unison with my men.

The moment we clash with the enemies cannot be described with words. As I drive our attacking wave into their lines I take off several heads before my horse comes to stand. Now the warriors of both armies are mixed. Blood is spilled everywhere. Men fall, horses fall, limbs fall, heads fall… The Turkish weapons are very deadly, the blades are so sharp that they can take off a man's head without much effort. I spin around on my horse, facing off eastern riders. They look so much different than we do, but their cavalry seems to excel but for their light armor. Their dark faces are fearless and hard, and seem to have been forged in the heat of battle for years.

As the battle goes on I lose record of time. Has it been minutes or hours? I don't know, but I certainly feel exhausted. However, it seems that we are standing well our ground, and we have possibly gained some, driving our enemies backwards. Vlad's battle plan seems to be working well, and the number of the Turks is steadily decreasing. Finally they signal retreat, and we chase them off for a while.

As we return, I can see now that the ground has a new carpet made of human bodies. Most of them are Turks, but we have suffered our losses, too. I search for Vlad with my eyes and I spot him in the distance, speaking with a commander. He doesn't seem to have been injured, and I'm glad for that. I wonder how many Turks fell by my brother's hand, as I'm sure he is the deadliest swordfighter in Walachia… A little later I see Damian, Delia's brother. He was fighting in the right flank and I didn't see him at all during the battle. He smiles at me as he sees me, while a healer is bandaging his right arm. He assures me that it's nothing but a scratch and then he gets to gather his weapons. I haven't suffered any serious wounds, fortunately.

All of the army slowly retires so that we can bury our dead and then rest in our camp. Vlad praises the warriors for they fought bravely and achieved victory, and finally asks for the commanders to meet him in his tent tonight.

And so it happens. Now we are gathered around a round wooden table. A large map is unrolled on it and many candles lit around to provide with sufficient light. I'm standing beside my brother as he speaks.

"We achieved a difficult victory today. We assessed our enemy and their manners of war. We became more experienced, but we shouldn't let ourselves get drunk on the sweet wine of victory. The war has just started, and we must stand our ground…", he says and taps with his fingertip a certain spot on the map, "… by all means. I believe we can win this war, but it's going to be hard. The bloodshed you saw today is merely the beginning. More blood will be spilled, but we fight for our land, we fight for our families, and for God. And as long as we stand united we cannot be beaten. Remember this, and make sure your men feel this way. We are fortunate to have entered the war victorious, and the morale now is high. And we must keep it that way, as it is a key factor to victory in war…", he pauses and searches the men's faces for their reactions. Pleased by what he sees, he continues. "Go now my brothers and rest well. We will discuss further battle plans tomorrow, under the sunlight", he concludes and dismisses the commanders, who exit the tent one by one. I linger, and Vlad nods for me to stay.

"I'm so proud of you my brother", I tell him. He smiles at me warmly, but he is obviously tired.

"It was a good start, Gabriel. But I'll tell you that this war will not end soon. We achieved victory today in open ground, but what if they press us into some city walls?", he expresses his worries frankly.

"No they will not. Their attention is more and more drawn to Constantinople. I think that they will soon abandon their hopes for conquest here and focus on the Byzantine Capital. I think that if we last a little longer they will draw back for good and leave us alone for at least quite some time", I voice my arguments, and by the look on Vlad's face, they sound reasonable.

"I hope so myself, but wars can be unpredictable…", he says wearily and lies back on his rather uncomfortable expedition bed. "Well at least it keeps my mind off other things", he adds with a short bitter laughter, and I understand the implication in his words.

"Do you miss her?", I ask him after a moment's silence.

"Like mad", comes his reply. "Don't you miss your woman, brother?"

"A lot. And I hope the war will end soon and we will go back."

"It has just started… By the way, you did well today. You and your men held the Turks well. Pushed them back, too. Well done, my brother", he praises me.

"Thank you, Vlad. Your appreciation means a lot to me, and I'll do my best to prove myself worthy of your trust. But I wish I could fight by your side…"

"Maybe sometime. But now you must hold our left wing, Gabriel. Are you disappointed with my orders?", he turns to me playfully and laughs.

"Come on Vlad, of course not! But it seems to me that you need to rest now or you'll be dragging your feet tomorrow like an old man!", I reply in the same tone and make for the exit. Vlad laughs again and in this cheerful spirit we part.

The Hell Of Steel

_Walachian southern frontiers,__ the 19__th__ of September 1451_

I'm in the middle of a bloody battle scene. I cannot see where my horse is as I've been fighting on foot for quite some time now, along with my men. Dust rises up from the dry soil and the wind swirls it and carries it everywhere, making it hard to breathe and even harder to see in the distance. The smell of blood mixed with leather is revolting, but despite of all the hostile conditions we must fight on.

The Turks have been proved a difficult and canny opponent. What had been foreseen as a war that might end soon has now turned into a series of bloody battles and pressure all along our southern frontiers. Fortunately we have won most of the battles, but we suffer great losses and reinforcements arrive frequently. The Turks seem endless, and so do their provisions…

Today they have managed to press us backwards, and they are attacking us on the front and the left side. I sent a messenger to Vlad earlier, seeing that the situation here in our left flank is about to get bad, and the messenger returned with the promise of help. We are waiting for the reserve units to arrive; they should have been here by now. Why aren't they yet? I wish I knew what is going on in the central wing, where Vlad is the commander.

Steel clashes against steel, bodies against bodies, and the noise of the battle is deafening. Two large Turks come against me now, one is on horse, the other not. I grab a broken lance from the ground and throw it against the rider. It penetrates his throat and he falls off his horse and onto the ground, instantly dead. Right then the other comes against me, bringing down his deadly blade against my shield. It doesn't break, but the Turk's force was so great and I'm so exhausted that I stumble backwards and drop on my right knee, trying to support my weight, as I hold the shield higher, trying to protect my head. The Turk repeats the same attack move, but I'm ready for it and I counter-attack immediately. My sword slashes deep across his belly; blood and guts come out and the Turk looks down on himself shocked. I don't want to prolong his death and with a steady thrust my sword breaks his upper left ribs and finds his heart. His eyes snap open wide and he falls down as I draw my blood-stained sword from his body.

As I turn from my just fallen enemy I feel a searing pain on my left thigh, from the outer side of my knee and across the length of my thigh, reaching quite high. Before I even have the time to realize what is going on and even turn my head to the left, I suffer a violent ram and I fall on the ground on my right side. A huge, ugly enemy is standing above me and he is raising his saber, ready to finish me off. I manage to hold up my shield against the blade just in time, and I can feel it being shattered. With a great effort I lift my torso and repel his second attack with my heavy sword. He takes two steps backwards, and I try to stand, but it's impossible. My armor is broken on the left side, and blood is seeping from the deep cut on my thigh. I can feel it reaching down inside my boot and inwards to my groin. The Turk comes against me once more and this time he's aiming for my head. I try to avoid the sharp blade, but not very efficiently; it cuts me across my left shoulder and chest, leaving me to bleed heavily. And just as I'm realizing that these are my last moments, an arrow comes flying out of nowhere and penetrates the Turk's skull. He falls on the ground dead, and I'm still alive.

I gather my strength and turn my head towards the direction where the arrow came from. I can make out warriors running, and they are holding our banners and flags. They must be the reserve units… Vlad sent them right in time. They come to take positions in the front, and the archers stay behind for support. In all the frenzy I feel strong arms grabbing me and dragging me back, behind the battle lines. I don't know who my savior is. As he drags my body I can see a stream of blood being formed on the ground and dust rising… Gradually the noise of the battle grows fainter, numbness takes over me and I surrender myself into blackness…

Farewell

_Walachian southern frontiers, the 26__th__ of September 1451_

I wake up. I can tell it's early in the morning as the rays of the sun enter the tent's opening under an angle; the sun hasn't gone up yet. I'm still lying in this uncomfortable bed, and still unable to move properly. Around me I can see more beds like mine, and in them lie warriors. Wounded warriors, all of them of high ranks. The common soldiers are in a different department. We are in the healers' quarters in our military camp, and they, the healers, move from one bed to the other, checking on the wounded warriors. Some are in a worse condition than I am, some in a better one. Some will stay here to go to battle soon again, some will be sent home to recover because they will not be able to fight soon enough, and some will die. This is what happens in wars. It has always been like that in human history, and it will always be so.

A healer told me that I was very lucky not to have had my femoral artery cut, otherwise I would have died early on from severe bleeding. But the injury is nevertheless serious, and so is the one in my upper body. This one had been infected too, but the healers managed to stop the infection before it got too bad. They also told me that I have a couple of broken ribs on the right side, but no inner organs were damaged and it will not take long for the ribs to heal completely. Still, my arm hurts like hell when I try to move it, the cut across my chest bleeds every now and then, refusing to heal properly, the broken ribs make my breathing painful and shallow, and I feel a constant numbness and a penetrating pain on my left thigh that radiates to my shin, lower abdomen and groin, forbidding me to move even the slightest.

My brother visits me here often, and he encourages me. He said he will come today, to say goodbye. Later today they will transfer me back home, together with other warriors, where we can receive proper treatment and thus fully recover. I was disheartened when I learned the news, but I was expecting it, more or less.

Suddenly silence falls as someone enters. I turn my head only to recognize my brother's face. He gestures to the wounded warriors and the healers, says some kind words to them, and then turns his face to me. I manage a weak smile as he approaches my bed and sits down on the edge of it. He takes my hand in his and smiles warmly.

"Hey, little brother… How are you doing today?"

"Slightly better than yesterday", I tell him and my voice comes out as a whisper.

"You are strong Gabriel… But you never stop scaring the hell out of me, since we were little kids. You flirt with death, but we'll put an end to it! Let's keep you safe for a while, eh?", he says, trying to keep a cheerful note to his words, but I know his heart is breaking to see me like this and to have to send me back home to Targoviste. "I only lament I'll lose my finest commander", he adds.

"Oh Vlad…!", I cry. I'm moved. "Too bad I won't be here to celebrate the final victory with you…", I complain.

"Let it come and the war end, and then we will organize glorious celebrations in Targoviste, and you will be there, brother!", he tries to cheer me up.

"All these months, all these battles, all these feelings… and now we part like that. It's miserable….", I say with a frown. "I will miss you, Vlad", I tell him and squeeze his hand. He smiles.

"And I will miss you, Gabriel", he replies frankly.

"Promise me that you will be careful, and that you will return soon, safe and sound."

"I will. I promise", he says firmly and his blue eyes burn into mine. "And you take care of our girls, and please tell Mina that I love her and that I miss her terribly", he asks of me. I nod with a smile and tell him that I will. Then he bends down and places a kiss on my forehead. "We'll meet again soon, my brother", he says and stands. These are his last words to me, and he leaves the tent.

A couple of hours later everything is ready and we depart. For hours the convoy of the carriages crosses meadows that have started to turn yellowish, and they seem endless. Images of the battles swirl in my head and blend with the conversations I had with Vlad during the last time. As the sun starts to set in the west, we enter a forest, and quiet rain starts falling. All the thoughts in my head slowly die away, as fatigue takes over me and I fall asleep.

_**Author's note: **__Just a quick last note: I borrowed the title of the chapter and also the headers "Into Glory Ride" and "The Hell Of Steel" from Manowar, as they are titles of songs of theirs. They were so fitting… I just couldn't resist! Alright, all said now. Don't forget to review!_


	11. Requiem For Their Love

**Author's note:** _Greetings dear readers! I know it has been months since I last updated, or else since I was last active on the site, but you know me now... And if you don't, you can have a look at my profile. So here I am, with a new chapter for the Dark Saga. I have this story figured to the end, and I thought it'd be a pity to discontinue it since it's getting reviews of a satisfying number and content. So, if you follow this story, please be patient with my totally unscheduled updates, but you can be sure that there will always be updates. It's true, though, that reviews work good towards more frequent updates. And because none is supposed to remember everything that has happened in the story so far, here is a short re-cap to put you again in the picture. If you don't need the re-cap, scroll down and read the chapter! And review, if you'd be so kind..._

**Re-cap:**_ A 1889 Van Helsing is having flashes where his past life is revealed to him. So far the story takes place in the mid 1400s, in Targoviste, Walachia, Romania. Gabriel and Vlad got very close since they were kids and grew up like brothers after Gabriel's parents died. Vlad fell in love with and married Mina, while Gabriel fell in love with and married Delia, both girls of aristocracy. Delia's older brother, Damian, is a friend of the men, especially Gabriel. Vlad and Mina were expecting a child but she had a miscarriage they never truly got over. Vlad is named Dragulia which is like a title to him, and he is the leader of the army. In the latter years the Turks threaten the Walachian kingdom with invasions, therefore a war is raging at the southern borders. Gabriel was wounded in battle and returned to Targoviste to recover. In the present year 1451 Gabriel is 27 and Vlad 29 years old. Everything is told from Gabriel's POV._

**The Dark Saga**

Herald Of Woe

_Targoviste, the 1__2__th__ of October 1451_

Rays of bright sunlight fall upon my face and wake me up. I flutter my eyelids open and I see myself in my bed chamber. I sit up in my bed and as my head clears after the morning sleepiness I realize it is my birthday today. I also realize that nearly a month has passed since the day I was wounded in battle, and I have recovered almost completely. The war against the invading Turkish hordes is still raging at our southern frontiers, and it will not be long before I return to the battlefield. I presume it will be within this week. The news that arrives from the battle front is usually of victory, but the Turks are not willing to retreat so easily. Still, I estimate that the hostilities will end before the winter arrives.

Shaking off the thoughts about the war, I decide to leave my bed and I move to the window. I feel that I need a breath of fresh air. As I gaze out of it to the exquisite natural beauty of the scenery that unfolds before my eyes, sweet female laughter attracts my attention. I turn my head to the direction of the pleasant sound and I spot my wife and Mina taking a slow walk in the gardens. My heart skips at the sight of Delia; once more I realize that I am obsessed with my beautiful wife and our love. I smile at myself and watch her for a little while. Then I change into proper clothing and quickly leave my room.

Soon I am outside, heading to the two happy-looking women. Delia notices me as I approach and quickly runs to my side.

"Happy birthday, Gabriel!" she exclaims and hugs me warmly. I smile and kiss her softly. Mina's wishes follow and I thank them both. Then Delia's face changes into a more serious, yet playful expression. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside, resting", she tells me and places her hand on my chest. She smiles at me and her eyes shine.

"I am fine, you don't need to worry", I assure her quietly. Then I turn to my brother's wife. "Mina, how are you doing?" I ask her politely.

"Very well, Gabriel, thank you. But if I may say, Delia is right. You shouldn't risk your health… My husband will need you again by his side soon", she tells me kindly. Mina is a wonderful woman with a golden heart. She really is what Vlad deserves.

"Come, let's go inside", Delia says and grabs my arm to pull me inside, even though I would rather spend a few more minutes in the fresh air. However, I do as she says.

The three of us soon find ourselves in Mina's favorite hall of the palace, which is on the third floor and looks out to a balcony and a breathtaking view. Taking seats in plush sofas, we start a pleasant conversation. I speak little, mostly enjoying the sound of Delia's voice, the delicate moves of her hands and her sweet laughter every now and then. Mina is a bit more serious, but the kindness never leaves her eyes. As I look at the two women, I realize that they complete my brother and me. They are what we are not. Mina is a kind and meek woman, who shows affection to those she cares for. Vlad is sharp and sometimes arrogant, and he does not always express his feelings. As for Delia, she has bright eyes of happiness and a warm, down-to-earth personality, while I do not possess either. She often says that she sees a constant melancholy in my eyes and an unapproachable side of me at times. I have contemplated her words several times, yet without reaching an explanation other than the events of my childhood.

A little later a servant appears in the entrance of the hall and his sudden presence shakes me off my thoughts. After bowing slightly, he speaks.

"My lord and my ladies, there is a war messenger outside, and he would like to see Lord Gabriel and Lady Mina immediately", he announces. Mina and I exchange questioning looks. Then we both stand and excuse ourselves to Delia, who gives us understanding looks, and follow the servant to the main entrance. The servant leaves then and we see the war messenger standing before us. It's a man I have never seen before. I quickly assume that he was appointed as a war messenger recently.

"Greetings, my lords", he starts.

"We have just been informed that you needed to see us immediately. Well?" I ask impatiently.

"My lords, I am afraid that I am a bearer of ill news…" he says in sorrow and takes an envelope out of his coat. He hands it to Mina and then lowers his head.

I watch her expression darken awfully as she reads the paper. Tears soon emerge in her eyes and blur her vision, and they fall on the yellowish paper, staining it. She moves her head from left to right, as if she is denying something, while her eyes are still fixed on the paper.

"No… no… no…" she whispers.

"Mina? What's going on?" I ask her but she does not seem willing to answer. "What is written in the paper? Mina!" I call at her to tell me the reason for her sudden desperation, but she does not respond. Instead, she lifts her eyes from the paper and looks around in a haze, her empty gaze wandering hopelessly, blurred with tears. Her eyes flutter for a moment, and then she lets out a horrible cry, as if her beating heart was ripped off her chest. She crumples the paper in her hand, while her breathing comes short and uncontrollably fast, and then she throws it violently against me. I stand shocked.

"Noooooo!" she screams in tears and runs away from me.

"Mina! Wait!" I shout at her. Quickly I grab the crumpled paper and run behind her.

She rushes along the corridor, her dress flowing around her feet, and then she rushes up the stairs and along another corridor, and again up more stairs. I try to keep up with her frenzied pace, but I'm not fully healed yet and my breathing comes harder now. She reaches the third floor and runs towards the hall where Delia is waiting. "Mina!" I call her again but she ignores me once more. Upon entering the hall I see Delia rushing to the balcony just as Mina's figure takes a jump off of it and disappears from our eyes. My wife and I run to the balcony gasping and look down in horror. Mina's body is lying down, still and lifeless.

"Mina! Oh, God, Mina! No!" Delia cries and throws herself into my arms. I take her and we go out quickly, running to where Mina's body lies. Many servants are already gathered around her body and look at it in awe and terror. I bend on my knee to check, hopelessly, for a pulse. I find none.

"She's… dead", I manage to say, still unable to believe my eyes, still holding that crumpled paper in my right hand. Delia has hidden her face in her hands and sobs. The servants around wear sorrowful expressions on their faces; Mina was liked by most of them. Wondering whispers rise among them. I look at them and then at the paper I hold. I manage to straighten it and read it. As I do, I feel the blood drained from my face. "This paper…" I start as I stand weakly and hold it forth, "it says… it says that Prince Vladislaus is dead", I say and my voice breaks. Voices and cries of shock and woe rise among the servants. Delia grabs my forearm and literally hangs from me like a ragged doll. I find it extremely difficult to keep my composure anymore as tears come to my own eyes as well. My brother, dead? It sounds so irrational to me, so unbelievable. My heart and my mind refuse to come to terms with the terrible reality. I turn to my wife and hold her trembling body in my arms, without saying a word. I bury my face in her hair as hot tears stain my cheeks. Time seems to have stopped while we remain in that embrace of grief, crying over Mina's dead body and Vlad's death. As the servants begin to scatter, respecting their lords' lament, I bow down and pick up Mina's body in my arms. With my wife by my side, we slowly walk into the palace. When we reach my brother and Mina's room, I gently lay her body on the mattress. I leave Delia to arrange for Mina's body to be cleaned and properly prepared for the burial, and I go to find King Valerious in the throne hall. A lump forms in my throat as I realize the King's tragedy. What can be worse for a parent than to lose their child?

As I approach the hall, I notice the unnatural silence that prevails. Upon entering, there is no guard or servant to meet. Instead, the King is seated in his throne, all alone. His head is sunk to his chest and he is motionless. I kneel before him, not daring to look at his eyes for more than a brief moment. He looks like he has aged a thousand years.

"My King… father…" I utter, and I remain with my head bowed.

He lifts his head ever so slowly and gazes at me. His eyes are red from the tears.

"Vlad was my only son… heir to my throne… defender of my kingdom…" he starts in a shaky voice. "They have taken everything from me. Curse the woe that war brings!" he cries in grief and anger. His features twitch and his fists clench. I remain silent. "No parent should ever have to bury their child…" he laments and brings his hand to his face, sobbing silently. I reach and touch his other hand. "I lament for my son, and I lament for his unfortunate wife. Their deaths have shattered my tired heart", he says and his head sinks again.

"My King… you know that Vlad was a brother to me. I don't forget what he did for me in my time of need. The grief for his death is unbearable. Please, tell me if there is anything I can do, and I will do it", I say and look the King in the eye. He returns the look, and after a moment of silence he speaks to me.

"Go back, Gabriel. Find his body... Bring my son to me. Bring him back to me", he asks of me intensely. I nod firmly. Then I stand and I bow before the revered King.

As I exit the hall, his last words echo in my head. I may not be totally ready yet, but I decide to leave for the battlefield at dawn. I cannot waste any time. I cannot fail the King's wish. But, above all, I cannot fail my brother. If bringing him home is the last thing I can do for him, then I will do it.

Marking The Twist

_Walachian southern frontiers, the 1__4__th__ of October 1451_

It's late in the afternoon when I arrive at our military camp. Quickly I dismount my horse and take off my helmet. I make for Damian's tent. He is among the highest ranking warriors and definitely the one I trust more, so I decide he is the right person to talk to about the King's wish and to find out about Vlad's death. The wind is blowing manically, swirling the dust off the ground, whipping my hair against my face and threatening to rip off my cape, but I can't care less. I ignore the soldiers who are welcoming me back, giving them only a few glances and nods. I wonder how they are able to smile while the prince is dead and our army leaderless. Angered, I quicken my pace. For a moment I turn my eyes to the western sky, where heavy clouds are gathering, while the twilight will soon give its place to the night. I pull my cape tight around me as I take a turn, reaching Damian's tent. And then I freeze at my place.

Opposite me stands Vlad, his head turned to the South, where our enemy lurks. Casually, he brings a hand to his hair and swiftly pushes back some stray strands. It seems to me there is a faint smile on his face, and I am wondering if I'm seeing a ghost.

I take two slow steps towards him, holding my breath. Then he randomly turns his face towards my side. His expression changes completely when he sees me.

"Gabriel!" he exclaims and walks up to me quickly. I stand still and look at him. "My brother! So good to see you are back so soon!" he says smiling and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Vlad… you are alive", I utter and look at him from head to toe. "You are alive!" I cry in happiness and hug him tightly. He is taken aback.

"What do you mean I'm alive? Of course I'm alive", he says and looks at me again as if I have lost my mind. I see that he is trying to figure what I'm thinking. "What is it Gabriel? What happened? Why are you here so early?" he asks in a serious tone and stares at me intensely.

"News reached us two days ago that you had died. A war messenger delivered a note. Your father asked of me to come here and… well, bring your said dead body back", I tell him briefly what happened. He looks at me skeptically, as the rain starts to fall.

"This is irrational. What messenger would deliver such false news? Not only I'm not dead, but I haven't even been wounded the slightest!" he assures me as he leads me to his tent. He fills two chalices with wine as we enter and I put aside my sword and helmet. He hands me one chalice and sits on his couch.

"Maybe someone who wished your family harm?" I offer an idea as I take a sip. He looks at me with his intense icy blue eyes and nods.

"It could be the Turks, and it could be someone else as well. Not few are those who covet the crown. We need to arrest this messenger. What is his name?" he asks me while anger starts boiling inside him.

"He was registered by the palace guards as Anton Ionescu, but he may very well have been using a false name", I warn him.

"It doesn't matter. We have the means to find him. I will hunt him to the end of the world if necessary, and I will make him pay for what he did. And then the one who had him do it will pay worse!" he hisses and his eyes narrow. He stands and takes a few steps across the tent. Then his expression changes again as he looks at me. "Tell me Gabriel, how are my parents and my wife after this terrible lie?" he asks me and I avoid his gaze. How can I tell him of Mina's suicide? But how can I keep it from him either?

"Your father… he is desperate. And so is your mother. I've never seen the King like that. He was like he lost the whole world. You are everything to him", I say and look at him with compassion. Vlad's eyes betray his emotional state and he clenches his jaw muscles to suppress the tears. "And Mina?" he asks me. I waver and turn my eyes elsewhere. "What about Mina, Gabriel?" he insists, his voice harder. I take a breath and look at him.

"She could not bear the grief. The horrible news was more than she could take. As soon as she read the message, she ran off… We couldn't… I couldn't stop her", I say in a shaky voice and lower my head.

"You couldn't stop her from doing what, Gabriel?" his voice comes like a bitter hiss.

"She ran and jumped off the balcony. It was too late when we got to her", I manage to tell him.

"What… Are you saying that… are you saying that my wife is dead, Gabriel?" he gasps.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. I'm so sorry", I mutter. I don't know what else to say.

"You promised me that you would take care of her!" he shouts at me and pushes me away violently. I don't fight back. I let him have his outburst. "Get out of my way!" he hisses and pushes me aside as he storms out of the tent. I walk behind him.

"Vlad, where are you going? Vlad!" I call at him and he quickens his pace. The heavy rain quickly drenches us.

"I cannot be here while Mina is dead!" he says and jumps on his horse.

"Vlad, wait! You can't just leave! There's nothing you can do for Mina now, but there's a war raging here!" I call at him, trying to bring him to his senses.

"Don't tell me what I can do and what I cannot do! I have been fighting for God and look what I got! To hell with His war! It's not my war anymore!" he yells and spurs his horse to a wild gallop to the North.  
I watch him gallop away for a moment with a concerned gaze and then I run to Damian's tent. He is surprised to see me, but I try not to waste time, so I tell him briefly what has happened and I leave him in charge until Vlad returns. Damian agrees to remain silent and not reveal anything about Vlad's true reason of departure to the army, and I promise him that I will remain in touch and that I will explain things better in the appropriate time. Wishing each other good luck, we part. I grab my armor and then I mount my horse, galloping towards the direction Vlad left.


End file.
